Percy's Betrayal
by RueLover1997
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus Annabeth acciedentily dies. Percy makes a deal with Gaea to bring her back. Jason finds out and has to convince the other's Percy is out to get them. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. It's all inspired by Rick Riordan's books. The only thing that's mine is the plot (Inspired by tumblr post by percy-is-drowning)
1. Chapter 1:The Fall

We fell. We fell for Gods know how long. It became darker than I thought was possible. Every once and a while I would call out to Annabeth to make sure she was still there, she answered every time. Well she did until it happened.

I was about to ask again when all of the sudden some of the rubble we were falling with hit me in my back. I screamed at the sudden sensation and instinctively reaching for my back where I was hit, where my Achilles point once was. I wasn't thinking, and like the idiot I am, released her hand.

"Percy!" she screamed at me, "Percy, come back!"

"Annabeth," I yelled. I twisted and turned in the air trying to find her. "Annabeth where are you?" I could hear a scream from below and realized she was too far for me to catch up. No, I wasn't going to allow that. I angled my body in a vertical position to fall faster and grabbed Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it so that I could see. "Hold on Annabeth, I'm coming!' I screamed into the darkness. Then before I could react I hit the bottom.

I landed on my ankle weird and my knees buckled. I fell over and rolled a bit leaving Riptide just out of reach. When I had just finished recovering from the jolt a larger piece of debris fell on my arm. I heard a loud crack as I screamed. My vision went dark around the edges and I passed out.

I woke up to my arm throbbing uncontrollably, but unable to feel my fingers. _Get up Seaweed Brain,_ a voice taunted in my head. I looked around expecting to see Annabeth standing over me only to remember I lost her. I lied flat on my back and moaned. Not only was I stuck under a rock with a broken arm and no help, but I had lost my best friend and girlfriend too. I pushed on the rubble trying to get it off but no use. Tried again, and shocker, nothing happened.

"That's it," I said and pulled Riptide out of my pocket. I uncapped the pen with my teeth and wedged the blade under the rock. I used it like a crow bar and managed to get the bolder off my arm, which didn't look to good. It was swollen and clearly displaced. I ripped the bottom of my shirt of and made a sling out of it the best I could with one hand and my mouth.

I held up Riptide for some light and looked at my surroundings. As far as I could tell Tartarus was nothing but rocks and darkness. "Annabeth, are you there?" I called out. No reply. I decided I need to look, last thing she needed was to be stuck with more broken bones.

As I wandered around I started to wonder where all the monsters where. I mean this was their home, right; shouldn't they be trying to eat me or something? I thought grilled Son of the Sea God was their favorite delicacy. Maybe since this is where their essence goes they're just that, piles of monster souls. I hoped that was true.

I still hadn't found Annabeth after what seemed like an hour or two. I guess most people would be worried but I wasn't; this was Annabeth we're talking about, she can survive anything. I kept telling myself that and it kept me going, but then I saw some bubble wrap tied around two pieces of wood lying in front of a bolder. Her splint was laying there but she was no where in site.

"Annabeth!" I screamed, the fear seemed to drip from my voice. "Where are you Wise Girl!?" I ran around the bolder and froze. Sticking out from under the rock was a girl's upper body. She had curly blond hair, tan skin, and unseeing gray eyes. "Wise Girl, no," I whispered. I fell to my knees. I took her cold hand and rubbed the back of it with my thumb. "My little Annabeth, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Then I broke down into a fit of tears and held her corpse tight.


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

AN: I changed the title form Percy+Gaea to Percy's Betrayal cause the first title was dumb. Also I said I'd hug people if they read this so *aggressively hugs you all* THANKS FOR READING

CHAPTER 2

I hugged Annabeth for a long time. Correction, I hugged her body she wasn't here, not anymore. She died there was no denying it; denial would just cause it to hurt more. Just because she was gone though didn't mean I was going to let what I had left of her go.

"Annabeth," I whispered in her ear, "this is my fault. If I hadn't let go you wouldn't be gone. I'm so sorry. I-" I couldn't get anymore out before my throat swelled shut from the tears.

Eventually I was able to stand up. I needed a goal, something that would keep me going, and right now that was to get this bolder off of her. I needed to get her body and take it with me; I needed to get her to her dad, he needed something to… to bury. I put my good arm against the rock and pushed. It didn't budge so I tried again using all my weight. Still nothing happened. I slid to the ground and hid my face in my arms. I couldn't keep her alive; I couldn't even get her body free.

"I'm sorry Wise Girl, I just can't stop disappointing you can I," I asked and looked at her blank eyes. I reached out and shut their lids. It made things seem less real when they weren't literally staring you in the face. I sat down and leaned against the boulder. I sat Riptide across my lap. "That's a great idea Annabeth, a nap. This is why you're the smart one," I said. I knew she wasn't there, that she couldn't hear me, but this some how made things better. By no means were they bearable, just better. I held her cold hand and I nodded off into a deep sleep.

I dreamt that she and I were falling again, only this time it was from her eyes. I saw me let go. I felt her rush of terror. I heard me screaming her name. I felt her hit the ground and saw the rock that smashed her come rushing downwards. Then I heard my own voice asking where she was, and right after that the bolder collided with her body as she tried to lunge away. She screamed and her head hit the ground.

I sat blot up. Sometimes demigod dreams were worse than terrible, they were mental torture. That dream had just showed me her last seconds. That scream I heard when I asked where she was, when I heard her below that was the last thing she ever got past her lips.

I curled up into a ball and moaned. "Nico was right; I'm already loosing my mind." If this is what a few hours could do to you I didn't want to know what a few days could do. I couldn't stop though; I needed to get out of here. That's what she would've wanted, so I got up and continued to work on the bolder.

"Oh little hero, do you need some help?" a voice said. It seemed to come from every direction and bounce around in my skull.

I grabbed Riptide and turned around. "Who's there, I'm not afraid." There was no way I was letting monster filth near Annabeth.

"Oh relax young one. Is it illegal now a days to help out a sacrifice?_"_ the voice said again, and I realized that its hissing tone was the one that belonged to Gaea. I looked around and saw her face swirling on the dirt wall in front of me.

"You," I snarled, "This is your fault. You pulled us down here. You killed her! Why couldn't you have just drowned me in the marsh and left it at that!?"

"I needed sacrifices didn't I? Drowning you would have been counter productive," she said, "Now just let me help."

All of the sudden a tall dark figure came lumbering out of the dark. I stepped in front of Annabeth. "Don't touch her." I couldn't make out what the monster was, maybe because it wasn't completely formed, but I wasn't going to let anything even close to her.

The beast didn't even slow down as it came up and shoved into another pile of ruble. I landed on my bad arm and almost passed out again. I stood up and was ready to charge when the shape picked up the bolder and threw it away from Annabeth. I waited for it to do something else but it just stood there as if waiting for commands.

I ran over to her body and held her tight. Her legs where bruised, covered in dirt, and clearly broken in many places. The bolder had also clearly snapped her spine, which must have been what killed her. I didn't care about the injuries though, she was still perfect.

"I told you I just wished to help demigod," Gaea whispered in my ear, "I was just doing you a favor."

I smiled and said words I never thought I'd say, "Thank you Gaea, thank you." I pulled Annabeth closer and buried my face in her hair.

"You are welcome young demigod," she said. I knew there was a catch though she wouldn't help unless she wanted something. The monster was still looming over us so I knew she was using it as a threat.

"What do you want Gaea?" I said but didn't take my eyes off of the girl in my arms. "I'm not an idiot, what's the catch?"

"Ah the Child of Wisdom rubbed off on you before she was lost_," _she said carefully choosing her words. She knew very well that those words would hurt the most. "I have a proposition that I think will favor you in the end."

I wasn't expecting that. Sure I figured she wanted something, but something that would help me? There was only one thing I wanted right now, was it possible she could achieve it? "What, do you want?" I asked wearily.

"What have the Gods done for you in the long run? They sent your friend there on a quest to her death, they took six months of your life from you, and they aren't even all that willing to help you beat my children."

"What's your point Dirt Face?"

"I'm saying that you could show them how much you care about them, show them how much they've hurt you, and side with me."_  
_"Why would I do that?" I spit at her. She may be right about all the Gods have done, I've been thinking along those lines for a while now. I was starting to understand where Luke had come from when he said we were just their pawns. Annabeth dying over a statue proved Luke was right, but betraying the Gods meant betraying friends and I wasn't sure I should do that.

"Because young hero, I can bring Annabeth back," she said. My heart stopped. She couldn't be able to do that, could she? She had done it with Phineas and Midas, why not Annabeth?

_"Slow down Seaweed Brain,"_ Annabeth's voice rang through my head, "_There is always a catch when you're dealing with immortals"_ She was right there was a catch there always was.

"What's in it for you Gaea? How are you going to do this?"

"I control The Doors; I can get souls in and out easily, and when she is brought back the injuries that cause her death shall be healed. As for what I need from you; I still will need the blood of a female and a male to rise. Bring me the Grace boy and one of your other friends to where I can spill their blood and rise again. Do this and I'll allow you and the blond to live together. Have a 'Happy Ever After" is the term you mortals use I believe."

Betray my friends? That's all I had to do and I could have her back? "And what happens if I say no?"

"Well my friend here will detain you here and now, and you will become my sacrifice. I'll make sure after your death though that you still can't see the Chase girl, not even in the Underworld. You say no and you have lost her forever." The dark figure next to me glared down and snorted; that's when I recognized it as my old friend the Minotaur, he just wasn't fully formed.

There was a small part of me that knew if she ever found out she'd kill me, but the larger par of me was too desperate to have Annabeth back. I looked at her face. It was so pale and calm it looked like one of the marble statues she had installed on Olympus. She died helping the Gods and they won't even remember her, they won't give her a statue of her own. She'll just be gone. I looked back up at Gaea and said, "What do I need to do, swear on the River Styx?"

The mud contorted into what looked like a mixture between a smile and a grimace. "No, you have to swear on her life. After all if you back out of the promise it isn't you who pays, it's her. You break your word and I'll take her back."

I glanced at Annabeth with tears in my eyes; this was my last chance to back out, I had to make my decision here and now. Annabeth would kill me if she found out, but my mind was made up. I stroked her cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Gaea's laughter rang throughout the cavern. "Good boy, now let's seal the deal."

I put Annabeth down and walked over to Gaea. I kneeled in front of her and said the words that ended it all, the words that sealed my fate. "I Perseus Jackson swear on Annabeth Chase's life to serve Gaea, Mother Earth, and bring her Jason Grace and a fellow demigod as sacrifices. I swear my loyalty to the Goddess of the Earth and turn my back on the Olympians."

"Ahhh yes," Gaea said as her face faded, "We'll speak again soon my warrior," and then she was gone, the Minotaur faded back into the shadows, and I was left alone kneeling in front of a wall

All of the sudden there was a gasp behind me followed by the voice I thought I'd never hear again. "Percy?" My heart sped up and I whipped around.

"Annabeth! You're awake!" I screamed as a smile spread across my face. I tackled her in a one-armed embrace and started to cry tears of sheer joy.

As I hugged her she laughed. "Wow there, calm down Seaweed Brain. What happened to your arm, what's wrong?"

Crap, I hadn't thought of that, how do I explain this to her. "Um, when we fell I landed on my arm, it broke, and you hit your head. You've been unconscious for a long time. Oh Annabeth I thought I lost you."

She pushed me away and looked in my eyes. She smiled and looked pretty happy for someone stuck in Tartarus. "Well Percy, I'm fine and I'm sorry I worried you." She pulled me back into a hug.

"Annabeth, I just couldn't loose you I love you." I wasn't sure about it until I said it aloud, but it was one hundred percent true. I loved her.

She laughed in my ear and hugged me tighter. "I love you too Seaweed Brain." I smiled but I wasn't happy. The denial had finally set in. I couldn't believe I had sold my soul and the life of the girl I loved to Gaea, but it didn't matter I wasn't going to loose Annabeth, not ever again.


	3. Chapter 3: An Oath to Keep

AN: The a chapter a day thing is over today; I just was really excited about this. Anyway thanks for reading, more will be up as soon as possible

CHAPTER 3: An Oath to Keep

I woke up screaming and tangled in my sheets. Piper came running into my cabin holding her dagger ready to fight off any monster that was possibly waiting for her. Her eyes fell on me and she immediately relaxed.

"Jason," she whispered as she sat down next to me on the mattress, "Quite down will you. It's five in the morning; you're going to wake the entire ship."

"Sorry Pipes didn't mean to wake you," I said through gasps for air, "Bad dream, really bad dream."

She started to rub my back. "Don't worry, you didn't wake me up, I was already awake. Now do you want to talk about your dream?"

I shook my head. "No, I think the rest of the gang should hear, possibly Chiron. Can we wait until after breakfast?"  
She laughed, "Yeah sure it can." She got up to leave, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Why were you up, Piper?" I asked. She sighed and sat back down. I threw my arm around her and waited for an explanation.

"I just can't sleep so I've been watching the ship," she said, "I can't help but think I should have helped out more when we picked up the statue. Maybe if I did something more you could have flown down there and gotten them. Maybe Annabeth and Percy wouldn't be in Tartarus."

I flinched at their names, but not because I didn't want to talk about the incident. I flinched because of the dream. "Pipes that wasn't your fault we all could've done a little more. Even better, we could've thought to move to the ship before discussing our adventures."

She sniffled a bit and rubbed her nose. She was cute when she did that, made her look like a baby bunny. "Really?" she asked and looked at me with her wide kaleidoscope eyes.

I smiled. "Yes really, if it's anyone's fault it's those damn Faiths. They're the ones knitting the socks of destiny."

She laughed. "Thanks Jason, you always know what to say. I don't deserve you." She snuggled her face into my shoulder.

I stroked her hair and said, "Hey now, no break up lines." She laughed and borderline tackled me with a kiss. I fell backwards on my bed and kissed her back. She tried to kiss me again but I laughed. "Piper, c'mon now, stop."

She pulled back, but just barely, our noses were still touching. "Why should I do that Superman?" she said with a devious grin.

"Because we don't need another stables incident. Do you really want Hedge putting a bell around your neck?"

She smiled. "Fine," she kissed me again anyways and got up, "I guess you're right Sparky." I laughed and she helped me stand up. "Well you should get back to bed."

"Nah, you go get some sleep, I'll man the deck."

She raised her eyebrow. "You sure you're ok Jason?"

"Yeah I'm sure, now go to bed," I said. She looked uncertain, but she turned around and left my room. As soon as she left the room I sat back down and ran my hand through my hair. How was I supposed to put my dream into words? Demigod dreams are typically warnings, and if this was a normal demigod dream then we were in trouble because Gaea had just gained a valuable pawn.

Everyone stood on the deck staring at me. Leo had managed to hook up a humidifier so that it would spray a constant mist for us to use to Iris Message Chiron.

Leo took a swig of water and asked, "You ready bro, should I call up Chiron now?" I swallowed hard and nodded. I wasn't really ready, but then again I might not ever be; it's hard to deliver hope crushing news. Leo threw a Drachma into the mist and called for Chiron. The mist shimmered and the old centaur appeared.

"Oh, Leo what a surprise, how are you and the others?" he said.

Leo rubbed the back of his neck and said sheepishly, "Yeah that's kind of why we called. Percy and Annabeth… well there was an incident when we were getting the statue and…" Leo trailed off and looked at the deck. All the color from Chiron's face had drained and it looked like something in his eyes had shattered.

I stepped forward and finished for Leo. "They fell into Tartarus. Nico is going to lead us to the Doors in the mortal world and we're meeting them there, they'll just be on the other side."

Chiron nodded, "I see, is this true Nico, that they can meet you at the Doors?"

Nico hadn't said anything since the incident; I think he blamed himself more than anyone else had. He'd seen them fall, that image must be haunting. He surprised me when he stepped forward and said, "Yes it's true; the Doors have openings in both the mortal world and Tartarus. The catch is someone's going to have to stay in Tartarus in order to shut them. We don't know who yet, we were going to discuss that when we get there. For now Jason said he had some news."

Chiron nodded and turned to me, so did every one else. Frank held Hazel's shoulder, looked worried. Piper nodded at me reassuringly, Hedge glared at the sky looking for monsters, and Leo watched me over the rim of his cup as he drank. All of them were freaked out enough, should I really drop this news on them? Unfortunately the answer to that question was yes.

"I um, I don't really know how to say this, but," I started. I glanced at Piper who nodded for me to go on. "I had a strange dream last night about our current predicament and well…" I trailed off I couldn't get the words out; they weren't forming in my mouth.

"Go on boy," Chiron encouraged, the worry was evident in his tone.

I took a deep breath and continued, "In my dream Annabeth had died," I waited for people to stop gasping to finish. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hazel bury her face into Frank. "Percy found her body, they were separated when they fell, and well he had a bit of a break down. Gaea found him when he was desperate and mourning and made an offer," I wanted to stop but once I had started it was like a dam had broken and the words continued to flow out. "She asked him to help her get two sacrifices, me specifically and one of the girls. If he agreed she would bring Annabeth back, since she controls the Doors she could do this. He broke down and he accepted it."

Leo started to choke on his water while everyone else just stared. Piper stepped forward and grabbed my shoulder. "Are you sure? Percy would know Annabeth wouldn't want him to side with Gaea."

"I know but—"

Leo cut me off and said, "No buts, we all know Annabeth would kill him if he actually had sided with old Mud Murderer. Besides I doubt any monster can kill Annabeth. I mean come on she beat Archane."  
"Leo, that's just it, she was smashed by a bolder. It wasn't a monster!" I screamed. They just weren't listening to me.

Hedge clapped my back. "Now c'mon cupcake, are you sure you just didn't have a typical nightmare? Jackson isn't that kind of boy; he would have killed old Dirt Bag."

I pulled away from them all. "That's what I'm trying to say! Percy wasn't in his right mind, he wasn't himself! He was twisted by grief! He was desperate! He promised Gaea _my_ blood along with someone else's! Typical nightmares for me are reality!"

"Jason," I turned around and saw Chiron shaking his head, "I have trained Perseus since he was twelve years old. I've seen Kronos threaten everything he cares about. Not once have I seen him even the smallest bit tempted to betray Olympus."

I couldn't stand it anymore. "Exactly Kronos _threatened _everything he loved, he never actually took it! Percy Jackson is a traitor to the Gods! I watched him swear his allegiance to Gaea!"

"That is enough!" Hazel screamed. Then she looked at me with tears in her eyes and said with a tinge of anger, "Jason, I went to Alaska with Percy, he was asked to join her many times and turned her down on every occasion. He would never join her."

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "You also said that he trusted Gaea to help him choose the right vial of Gorgon's Blood?" Hazel nodded. "See, he was already working with her! He just has taken it to the extremes now."

Hazel shook her head; her frizzy hair flew around as she did. "Jason this isn't funny. You are just making things worse. We're upset enough we don't need you worrying over some stupid dream."

"It's not some stupid dream! I wish it was, but I know it's not! Why won't you guys believe me?"

Frank spoke up for the first time. "Because pal, this is ridiculous. I know Percy better than you and he wouldn't do this."

"He wasn't the Percy you knew when he made the deal! He was some boy twisted by grief!" I screamed. I turned to Piper for support but she just shook her head.

"Jason I think you need to get some rest," she said and held out her hand.

I shook my head and stepped back. "No, I don't. Why won't you just listen to me?" I said and scanned the group's faces. They were all looking at me as if I had lost it for good. "Fine don't believe me, when he tries to slit you're throats on Olympus blame yourselves." I turned around and marched off to my cabin.

Why wouldn't they believe me? I know it sounded ridiculous, but it happened. As much as I wanted to be wrong I knew with every fiber of my being that it was true. But then again, maybe they were right; maybe I was just stressed and had a perfectly normal nightmare. Maybe I was just loosing it. I went over to the sink and threw some cold water on my face to try to wake up a bit. All of the sudden there was a knock at the door.

"If you're here to examine my mental health I'd appreciate if you just left," I screamed over my shoulder.

"No, I just want to talk," came a small voice from outside, it was Nico.

"Fine," I said and went over to let him in. "What do you want? Are you going to call me crazy too?"

He came into the room and closed the door behind him. "No, Jason, I think you could be telling the truth." I stared at him my mouth agape, and he stared at the floor as if ashamed of what he just said.

"Wait what you believe me?" I stammered.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes I do. I don't like what you're saying, but you could be right."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can feel when people die; I don't know how I just do. I guess it's a Hades thing. Anyway I've been really attuned to Percy and Annabeth ever since they fell, and well I felt a change in Annabeth last night. I wasn't sure exactly what is was, they're far enough away that I could have imagined it, but it felt like when other people died. Then all of a sudden I could sense her life again." When he finished he stared at me expectantly, but I wasn't sure how to respond. "Well?" he asked.

"I-I don't know how to respond to that."

"Ok then don't say anything just tell me the exactly what Percy said when he, you know, jumped the Gaea bandwagon."

I racked my brain trying to remember the dream which was already getting foggy. "Um, I think he said, 'I Perseus Jackson swear on Annabeth Chase's life to serve Gaea, Mother Earth, and bring her Jason Grace and a fellow demigod as sacrifices. I swear my loyalty to the Goddess of the Earth and turn my back on the Olympians.'"

Nico raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Completely sure, that is exactly what he said."

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned in confusion, making him look years older than thirteen. "I don't understand," he said almost to himself, "Why have him swear on Annabeth's life? That's not binding; why not have him swear on Styx?"

"She said it was because the deal was based on Annabeth's life. If Percy broke the promise she'd kill Annabeth again," I answered.

Nico swore under his breath. "That's not good, that means she knows Percy's weakness is loyalty; she knows he'd rather loose his own life then let Annabeth die. If she threatened to end Annabeth instead of him she knows he'll never break it."

Then it hit me. "An oath to keep with a finale breath," I said in disbelief.

Nico came back to reality and looked at me with a confused expression. "What are you talking about Grace?"

"The line from the Prophecy, '_an oath to keep with a finale breath_,' I think I just figured it out. Someone is going to die because of Percy's promise. He's prepared to kill anyone who stands in his way or die himself if it means keeping Annabeth alive."


	4. Chapter 4: A Plan?

AN: Thanks so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews they mean a lot to me. This chapter is kind of short since it's mainly just story progression. I love writing Jason because he isn't all that developed in the actual series so I feel like I get to invent him on my own. Ok enjoy! Schools out so I should be able to post pretty frequently.

CHAPTER 4: A PLAN?

Over the course of the next few days nothing to exciting happened, or at least not to my knowledge. Most of my friends weren't speaking to me because they were afraid to catch my imaginary crazy. Piper wouldn't even talk to me; she would just occasionally smile at me with a look of worry in her eyes. If it weren't for the fact Nico believed me I just might have actually gone insane.

For some odd reason monsters weren't attacking us all that often, every once in a while a storm spirit or griffin might land on the deck, but that was it. Even with the lack of monster attacks we kept watch on deck. No one wanted me to be on guard duty alone out of fear of me steering us away from The Doors, but no one wanted to be on guard with me either. So in the end Nico was my guard buddy and we took the night shift.

One night we were bored and trying to see how much coffee we could drink and still be able to see straight. Our ADHD wasn't helping matters; after my fifth cup if I so much as sneezed a bolt of lightning would arch over the ship. That's when we decided it was probably best if I stopped, so instead I bounced around the Argo II trying to think of why monsters haven't been attacking and show the others Percy Jackson had become the next Darth Vader.

I was bouncing on the balls of my feet when Nico spoke up. "Jason maybe you should stop drinking coffee, like for life." I was about to ask why when I realized that with every bounce of my feet I shot another ten feet in the air.

"Sorry," I said a little too enthusiastically as I came back down to the deck, "I just can't stand the lack of excitement. It just makes the on coming storm with Percy seem worse."

Nico buried his face in his hands and moaned. The coffee seemed to have the opposite effect on him; he seemed drained of energy and ready to pass out from a sugar high. "I know, I hate this," he said, "Why do you think they are leaving us alone?"

"I don't know," I said while pacing to try to get rid of some of my energy. "Maybe Gaea wants to assure we get to The Doors and get Percy out, it would make sense right? Make sure we live so that she can just kill us off as sacrifices later."

"I guess," he replied while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it? I want to go to bed."

I looked at my watch. "Five a.m. only have an hour of guard duty left buddy." He groaned and rolled out of his chair onto the floor.

"I just want to sleep!" he complained.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You know most thirteen year olds would kill to stay up this late."

He just glared at me and snapped, "Yeah well most thirteen year olds weren't born in the 1930s nor do they have to worry about one of their close friends siding with the giants to help blow up the world."

I winced at the harshness in his voice. "Hey, Nico sorry I didn't mean to bring it up."

He just waved his hand at me. "Nah it's fine, I'm not normal, neither are you. That's just life." We stayed silent for a while, but eventually I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Nico, how are we supposed to beat Percy? How can we make sure he loses so that Annabeth can still live?"

He just shook his head. "I don't know Grace, I really don't. Right now let's focus on shutting The Doors."

Then I had an idea. "I know how we can reveal Percy," I said and started to bounce in the air again. "Nico, Percy would normally do everything he can to make sure no one gets stuck in Tartarus besides himself because he cares too much. Well think, if he has to get to Olympus and kill me along with someone else he is going to his best to stay _out _of there!"

"Well aren't you excited about your death tonight," Nico mumbled under his breath. I ignored him and kept going.

I paced the deck as I spoke and waved my hands. With every jerk of my arm Nico got a blast of wind in his face. "Nico if we can point this out to the others they'll believe us, they have to!"

He looked uncertain. "I don't know Grace, Tartarus is rough. Even if he didn't side with Gaea I doubt anyone would try to stay there. I'm a child of Hades and I nearly lost myself down there."

"But it could still work!" I yelled as I turned around and accidentally shot a gust of wind at him and knocking him off his feet. "Sorry," I said and ran over to help him.

Once he was up he brushed himself off. "It's fine. I guess we could try using that against Percy, but as much as he tries to hide it he is actually pretty intelligent. He probably will think of a way around that."

"Oh," I said and I felt the air pressure drop along with my high spirits, or what ever I was feeling considering I hadn't really had a positive emotion since the dream. "Maybe you have a point."

Nico nodded and looked of at the rising sun. "Yeah," he said in an ominous tone, "Right now I'm more worried about his plan to stay out of Tartarus and who it involves locking up forever."

Just then Hazel came on to deck, glared at me, and turned to her brother with a smile. "It's time for Frank and me to keep watch. You can go to bed now."

Nico turned to her and smiled. "Thanks," he said and hugged her, "Goodnight Hazel." On that note he went below deck to sleep. I didn't want to be alone with Hazel since all she's been capable of doing lately was glaring at me so I decided to go to my room. I could feel the coffee finally wearing off and as soon as I made it to my bed I flopped onto it and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: A way Out

AN: I told you I'd be able to post more frequently! So here we are back in Percy's POV and seeing how he's holding up with being in Tartarus and all that. Once again thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews it means a lot to me. Ok I'll let you read now.

CHAPTER 5: A Way Out

Sweat ran down my face as we ran for our lives. Terror ripped through me. If I was caught I'd face the wrath of the Gods and have to see the disappointment of my father's face. The Olympians clearly knew of my betrayal for Hades had sent the Furies after us. They were chasing us for days; we had narrowly escaped three times before. They were after again us and if we didn't find a place to hide soon they would catch us this time.

"Annabeth c'mon run!" I screamed behind me. "They're going to catch up!" I could hear her stumbling behind me. Gaea unfortunately didn't bother fixing her ankle, just the injuries the boulder caused.

"Ah!" I heard her cry out in pain. I turned around and saw her holding her foot. She looked up at me and screamed, "Go!"

"Damn it," I said under my breath and ran back to her. "I'm not leaving you behind Wise Girl," I told her and scooped her up in my arms and continued to run.

I could here Ms. Dodds and her sisters howling with laughter behind us. I saw a small opening in a wall of stone ahead. I speed up in hopes to get inside it quickly. I poked my head through and saw that it actually lead into a decent size cave about the size of my bedroom back home.

"Got you," a voice said from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see them maybe ten yards away. I shoved Annabeth through the crevices and was about climb through myself when a fiery whip wrapped around my leg. I screamed out in pain as my leg was jerked out from underneath me, the next thing I knew I was hanging upside down looking straight into one of the Furies' eyes.

"Now Honey," she said through a smile that showed off her razor like teeth, "I thought I taught you better than to make stupid mistakes."

I laughed "Well you were clearly a terrible teacher algebra still makes no sense whatsoever." She growled and I got a puff of her reeking breath up my nose. "The good news is the lesson on how to kill you did stick," I teased and reached into my pocket for Riptide only to find nothing. I looked at the ground below and saw my sword lying there. It must have fallen out of my pocket when the grabbed me. Ms. Dodds noticed this as well.

"Yet another mistake Sweetie," she mocked, "Now let me teach you a real lesson." She released her grip on me and I landed on my head. I moaned as I reached for Riptide, but she just picked me up with her talons and threw me into a wall of dirt. I barely had managed to stand up when she dived and raked her claws across the shoulder of my bad arm.

I screamed in agony and fell to the ground once more. My vision started to go hazy from the pain, but I could still tell that the Furry had picked me up and started to carry me off. This was it, I was going to die here and Tartarus and sent to the Fields of Eternal Punishment and Annabeth would die because of my failure. I wondered if she would be able to get Elysium. After all she hadn't done anything wrong; she was only alive because of my deal.

Just when I lost all hope I heard a scream behind me. "Leave him alone!" Annabeth bellowed. The next thing I knew I was on the ground covered in monster dust with a dagger lying next to me. I sat up and looked around. Annabeth was standing in front of the cave her arm still extended from throwing the knife. She relaxed and smiled in my direction. I laughed and smiled back until I saw the other two servants of Hades diving at her from behind.

"Annabeth hit the deck!" I screamed. She did better than just duck. She dived forward and grabbed my pen. As the Furies swooped down she uncapped it and sliced them with its blade. The last two Furies exploded into dust on Annabeth and she started to laugh. I couldn't help but grin like and idiot as I picked up the knife and ran over to hug her.

"That was amazing Wise Girl," I said as I scooped her up. "Where did you find the dagger?"

She laughed and kissed my cheek. "It was lying outside the cave. My guess it's my knife since I lost it in Archnae's layer."

"Well thank the Gods it was here," said jokingly as I put her down. I couldn't help but smile; it was quite ironic that I was still using that figure of speech. We walked into the cave to settle down for the night and make camp.

Now I know what you're thinking. Why are we setting camp up right where the Furies will reform? We are setting camp up here because they aren't going to reform anywhere near here. When monsters are killed in Tartarus their essence goes to the deepest part of this hell hole to reform which, hopefully, was nowhere near us.

I watched as Annabeth started a fire with the supplies from her book bag that we had also managed to find along the way. She looked distressed as she worked. Something was clearly bothering her.

"What's up Annabeth?" I slid next to her and threw my arm over her shoulder. She sighed and snuggled up close.

"I don't know, it's just, doesn't it seem weird to you that the Gods are sending monsters to kill us when we're trying to help them," she said. That was the down side to her being a daughter of Athena; she wasn't stupid she could tell when something was up.

I tried to laugh it off. "Aw you know them Annabeth. They are just giant socially awkward two-year olds. Think, when I "stole" Hades's helm and Zeus's bolt they didn't try to see if I actually took it, they went straight for the killing."

"I guess," she said, but she still looked unsure.

"Oh c'mon Annabeth, right now let's just worry about getting out of here. Okay?" I said.

"Okay, she responded and snuggled in closer.

"That's my girl," I said as I leaned in to kiss her. She was a little surprised, but in the end she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I leaned back against the wall a pulled her closer.

_"That's, enough Percy,"_ a voice said and pain shot through my skull. I winced and grabbed my head.

"You say something Annabeth?" I asked as I rubbed my temples.

Annabeth pulled away and shook her head looking worried. "No, I didn't say anything. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah just a headache from when Dodds dropped me," I answered and pulled her into another kiss.

_"Aw how sweet, two lover birds becoming close in Tartarus. Excuse me Jackson but we have a meeting I believe,"_ the voice said again followed by another jolt of pain. I cried out and grabbed my head and bent over in agony.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed and shook my shoulders, "Percy talk to me!" I tried to focus on her face, but instead all I could see was Gaea on the wall behind her.

"I'm- I'm fine. Just need some air," said as I stood up not letting my eyes move away from the face.

Annabeth noticed my gaze and turned around. "Percy what is it? What are you looking at, nothings there Percy."

I glanced down at her in shock; Gaea's face was clearly there, when I returned my gaze to the wall though she was gone.

"_Come now my warrior, we have much to discuss,"_ her words rang through my head. I resisted the urge to beat my head against a wall and walked towards our cave entrance instead.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked.

I looked over my shoulder at her, she looked upset and worried. "I told you I needed some air, or as close as I can get to air down here," and on that note I walked out of the cave.

I made sure I was out of hearing distance before I said anything. "Alright Gaea, what do you want?" The ground in front of me started to rise and swirl into roughly the shape of a human. At the top of the mound Gaea's face came into focus.

"We must speak young one," her whisper like voice chimed.

I rolled my eyes. "I never would have guessed, what with you breaking into my head and all," I said sarcastically.

"Do not mock me demigod, unless you wish for the Daughter of Wisdom to become aware of our agreement."

I glared at old dirt face, "Fine, what is it we needed to talk about."

"I wish to know how you plan to get Grace and another to the top of Olympus."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Yeah, about that," I said, "I think the bigger issue is how Annabeth and I are getting out of Tartarus."

"Why should we worry about that," she growled, "All that should matter to you is getting me my sacrifices so that your pretty little girlfriend can live."

"We should worry because all my friends know me. They know very well that normally I would do anything to keep them safe and out of this hell hole, and honestly I still wish to keep them out."

The anger in her voice was evident when she said, "Well young one I'm afraid one will have to stay here."  
"I know that. My point is that they'll know something is up if I don't argue to stay in Tartarus," I said slightly annoyed. For an age-old goddess Gaea really wasn't really that smart.

Gaea flashed a devilish grin. "We'll just have to make it so you can't argue the point," she said.

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked. I didn't know what she was planning, but it didn't sound pleasant.

"Well it's hard to argue if you're unconscious."

I was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

She laughed, or at least that's what I think she did, it sounded more like rocks hitting each other to me. "Just trust me Jackson. You won't have to worry about it. I'll find a way to make sure you are incapable of arguing and persuade one of your little friends to shut the doors instead."

I opened my mouth to argue, but she had already started to sink back into the ground. "You should be at the doors in a few days young warrior, we shall talk once you are out," she said and was gone.

"Well this is just great," I groaned and turned to make my way back to camp.


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Dreams

AN: Ok here's the next chapter. Thank you for reviews, follows, and favorites. It starts heating up this chapter so let's start the party!

CHAPTER 6: Bad Dreams

I woke up to Annabeth screaming. I immediately grabbed Riptide and uncapped it. I looked around frantically trying to spot what was attacking her, but all I saw was Annabeth flailing in her sleep. I put my sword down and went to her side.

I grabbed her wrist and tried to calm her down. "Hey, Annabeth calm down. Annabeth stop, come on now wake up."

Eventually her screams stopped and her eyes snapped open. The fear in them was obvious. She froze at once and started to cry. I pulled her into a tight embrace. I rocked her back and forth as I tried comforting her. "Shhh, Annabeth it's going to be ok. It was just a dream. I'm right here, you're safe."

She shook with sobs as she said, "Percy, it was terrible. It… It… it felt so real." That was all she could get out before she broke down again.

I stoked her hair and said in a hushed tone, "Hey, hey you're ok that's what matters. It wasn't real. Tell me what happened it can't be the bad."

She pulled away and looked at me. Her eyes were puffy and red. There were tear streaks cutting through the dirt and grime all over her tan face. "Percy it was horrible. There were these gold masks staring down at me, scrutinizing everything I had ever done in life. Looking at me like some show dog, seeing if I deserved a prize."

I froze. This couldn't be happening. What she had just described, it couldn't be, and yet it's just how Hazel described it. Annabeth had either just had a nightmare or dreamed about her judgment for the after life. I quickly kissed the top of her head and stood up to leave. "I'll be right back, ok?"

She nodded and whipped the tears from her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to scout out the area and see if it's safe to leave," I lied.

She stood up and blocked my path. "I'm coming too; I don't like you being alone out there."

"Annabeth no I'm fine. Stay here and keep safe," I said while moving her out of my way. I walked on out of our newest safety cave. It had been two days since the Furies last attacked, and we were making our way to the Doors once more.

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself Seaweed Brain?" she snapped and chased after me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to her. "No Annabeth, I'm saying you have a broken ankle and are distressed over some dream. I have your safety in mind and highly recommend you stay here."

"Yeah like I'm going to do that," she laughed, "Percy I have your safety in mind too. I'm coming along and that's final. Forget my stupid ankle. I fought Kronos with a broken arm; if you don't think I can walk a few feet in Tartarus with a broken ankle then you don't know me!"

"Annabeth I said no! Now get back in the cave before you get hurt!" I screamed.

Annabeth stepped forward and started to scream, "Now listen here Jackson. I have trained six years more than you have so if anyone should be staying behind it's you. Last I checked I saved your behind from the Furies not the other way around. If it wasn't for me you'd be with Hades right now!" With every word she jabbed me in the chest with her finger eventually backing me into a wall. I started to protest but she screamed over me, "Why don't you trust me Percy!?"

"It's not that I don't trust you Annabeth!" I was getting frustrated. Why couldn't she just listen to me?

"Then what is it?" she screamed and stood on her toes so that we were face to face. She was glaring at me looking angrier then she has in a long time. I hadn't seen her this mad since I came back from Calypso's island.

I couldn't take it anymore so I put on my best baby seal look and said, "Annabeth please stay here, I just… I can't... I just don't want to lose you. I thought I lost you once I don't want to feel that again." All of this was true every last word, but it wasn't why I needed her to stay here.

Immediately her face softened, and immediately I felt bad for having to lie to her. "Percy I'm sorry, I don't want to lose you either, but that's why I'm coming. I need to know you're safe."

I looked at her and forced tears to my eyes. "Annabeth please… stay here for me." I touched my forehead to hers and hoped she'd take pity.

We stood there for a few minutes and eventually she let out a deep breath and said, "Fine I'll stay, but listen here Percy Jackson you better comeback or I will hunt down your spirit and kill it again."

I couldn't help it. Smiling, I grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I said punctuating each sentence with a kiss on Annabeth's forehead.

She laughed and shoved me away. "Just hurry back. Ok Seaweed Brain?"

"Of course," I said and kissed her one more time. I watched as she went back into the cave. Once she was gone I wiped the smile from my face and started to walk away from the cave. Once I was far enough way that Annabeth couldn't hear I screamed as loud as I could, "Gaea, get here now! Where are you Dirt Bag!? Show your ugly face!"

All of the sudden I heard her voice behind me. "I could do without the derogatory terms demigod," she said sounding quite annoyed.

I whipped around and glared at her. "I'll stop using nicknames when you actually call me Percy."

She snickered and gave me a sarcastic grin. "I wasn't aware we were close enough friends for us to be on a first name basis. Can I say you're my BFF?"

"Shut up Mud Bag this isn't funny. Annabeth is having flashbacks of when she was dead," I snapped, the last word catching my throat. "What if she realizes she died? What do I do? What if she puts two and two together and figures out our deal?"

"Relax young warrior, one nightmare isn't going to give us away."

"But what if there are more?" I screamed. Did she not realize how vital this was to our plan? If Annabeth found out there was no way I was continuing on with this.

"If she does just make her think Tartarus is getting to her."

I gave a short laugh. "Yeah making my girlfriend think she's going insane, that's a great plan."

"Oh and letting her find out you betrayed the Gods is just a wonderful idea, isn't it?" she mocked. I really hated it when she was right. "Look Percy you are in Tartarus. You are technically in the Underworld so she is close to the land of dead, and that can bring out the memories. You get closer to death the longer you are here so the dreams are a side effect. They should stop once you are out of Tartarus."

"Are you sure? Gaea you need to understand if she finds out the deals off," I said.

She glared at me and snapped, "I am no fool Percy, though you clearly are. Did you forget that if you back out Annabeth returns to the land of the dead?"

I glared at my shoes; of course I knew that. I wouldn't back out because I wanted to, but because she would make me. "I know that Gaea I'm not an idiot."

"Then prove it Jackson. Tomorrow you will make your way to the Doors and I'll make sure you can't argue. Be prepared and do not disappoint me," and on that note she melted away.

I swore under my breath and kicked a rock. I couldn't help it I ripped at my hair in frustration and screamed at the top of my lungs. I sided with Gaea for Annabeth to get what she deserves, but all it's caused is the Gods hunting us down and me having to kill two of my friends. The worst part was I didn't seem to care; I just wanted Annabeth to live and that was it. Tartarus had changed me, hardened my shell. I've become cruel I guess, but I didn't care I just wanted to win.

I eventually made my way back to the cave. Annabeth greeted me with a kiss and asked, "So is it clear; can we go?"

I nodded. "Yeah it's clear we can leave after we finish sleeping."

She shook her head. "Percy look that's not the best idea, in the time that we sleep we could lose our opening."

I was already lying down though and was half asleep when I said, "I know, but I'm tired. Come here Wise Girl let's take a nap." I heard her groan and felt her lie down next to me then I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

I dreamt that I was in typical Greek armor standing on Mt. Olympus, the original not the remake in Manhattan. It was insanely windy and there were some huge thunder heads surrounding the peak. In front of me where two figures chained to a rock. One was clearly Jason Grace while the other was faceless and unidentifiable.

"_Come on now my champion,_" Gaea's voice whistled in the wind, "_Prove your loyalty. Sacrifice your friends in my name." _I looked down and saw Riptide gleaming in my hand.

Jason looked up at me with fear in his eyes. "Percy please don't do this! This isn't you!" he pleaded. I ignored him and raised my sword. "Percy Annabeth wouldn't want to be alive if it meant this."

This got my attention, and I faltered. "What do you know Grace?"

"She wouldn't want you to be Gaea's puppet! She wouldn't want you to be a murderer!" he screamed.

"_Don't listen to him! He values his life more than hers!"_ Gaea screamed.

"Percy you know I wouldn't lie about this!" Jason argued.

"_He is a son of Jupiter, he only cares for himself!"_

"Percy don't listen to her!"

Their words swirled in my head. I felt that my skull was going to split in two because of the conflict. I grabbed my head hoping to stop the agony. I couldn't think straight. Killing Grace wasn't right, but I had to keep Annabeth safe. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my reflection in a puddle. My eyes were no longer sea green; they were the color of molten gold.  
"_Jackson kill him already!"_ Gaea ordered.

Jason looked at me begging for his life. "Percy please just think for a second before you make a decision."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I'm sorry Grace, but it's not about what Annabeth wants anymore; it's about what I need." I tightened my grip on Riptide and trust my sword down towards Jason Grace's heart.

EN: Sorry if you got the notification twice for this chapter. When I copied the file there was a huge mix up and it deleted a few key words so I had to fix it.


	7. Chapter 7: The Doors

AN: Ok so here we go straight to the Doors. I didn't write anything in the actual House of Hades because we know absolutely nothing about it so let's start the fun!

CHAPTER 7: The Doors

I woke with a start covered in sweat. It was a dream that was it. Jason was still alive and I was still in Tartarus, but I still had to check. I took a hold of Annabeth and shook her awake.

"What is it Percy?" she asked groggily.

"Annabeth what color are my eyes?" I asked desperately

She looked confused as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Percy I don't see why that matters. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Annabeth please, what color are my eyes?" I begged.

She groaned and looked into my eyes with her intense gray one. "They're sea green as always," she said and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in. "Percy why do you care what color your eyes are?"

"It doesn't matter," I said almost laughing from the relief, "It was a stupid question. Sorry for getting you up."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Oh it's fine Seaweed Brain, so long as it's for a reason."

"Oh there was a reason," I teased and leaned in for a kiss. When I pulled away for a breath she just pulled me back in. We probably would have done this for a long while if I didn't hear something grunting near by. "What was that?" I asked and pulled away.

"Nothing, now come here," Annabeth said and pulled me in again. I shoved her off of me.

"Annabeth I'm serious what was that?" As soon as I finished the front of our cave exploded. Rocks and dirt went flying everywhere. I tackled Annabeth to make sure she didn't get crushed again. Once rocks stopped flying we sat up coughing as our lungs took in the dusty air. Thank Gaea neither of us had asthma.

I was still recovering from the shock when Annabeth started to shake my shoulder. "Percy I think we should run," she whispered.

I was about to ask what from when I noticed a hulking figure in front of me. My eyes moved upward until they met with the black beady eyes of the Minotaur. It was breathing heavily and I could have sworn that it grinned. "You know what Annabeth, I think you're right."

"On the count of three?" she asked. I nodded; the last thing I wanted was to be smashed by Beef Head.

"One," she said, and we started to stand up. "Two," we backed towards the gaping hole in the wall. "Three!" Annabeth screamed. We turned around and started to run like hell.

The Minotaur mooed with anger and charged after us. We tried to run in the direction we had determined to lead us to the Doors but after a while we weren't sure which way we came from so we just continued to run. Gaea's words came to mind. She said we'd reach the Doors today and that she would make sure to leave me unable to argue. Originally the plan sounded good. I figured she'd put me in some trance like sleep and Annabeth would drag me to the Doors, but right now it looked as if she had meant that a monster would get me to beat me until I passed out. I decided I didn't like this plan very much.

Beef Head had started to catch up to us so we turned a corner to try to lose him. As soon as we turned we stopped dead. Just twenty yards ahead was the Doors of Death. I smiled and started to run. "Come on Wise Girl we're almost done," I screamed over my shoulder.

Annabeth, who was right on my heels, laughed. "Seaweed Brain look it's the gang," she screamed. Sure enough I could make out a few far off forms that resembled our friends. Annabeth picked up speed and was in front of me soon enough.

I started to chase after her. Twenty yards shrunk to fifteen yards, ten yards, five yards. Then all of the sudden it felt as if someone drove an ice pick between my eyes. "_You fool do not forget the plan,"_ Gaea screamed in my head. I collapsed on the ground holding my head. I thought hearing Gaea would get easier as time passed, but it still made me feel as if my head was exploding and nauseous. "_You said it yourself; they'd know you had changed if you didn't argue, so stop running."_

My vision went hazy from pain. I tried to stand up, but I just fell over again. I heard Annabeth screaming for me to get up and yelling for the others to help. I started to crawl towards her voice when I noticed a dark shadow above me. I heard Annabeth scream my name right before the Minotaur picked my up and threw me into a wall causing everything to go black.

_JASON_

Annabeth and Jackson came running around a corner and into our line of sight. They stopped for a second when they saw us; then Jackson smiled and started to run towards us laughing, Annabeth wasn't that far behind. I looked at Nico next to me; he looked at me clearly thinking the same thing, we were about to find out if Jackson was a traitor or not. Everyone else was laughing and waving at them while I stood there stiff next to Nico who was cracking a small smile.

Piper grabbed my arm and started to hop up and down. "They're here! Jason they're okay!" she squealed. I just nodded and forced a grin. I'm not sure you could say they were okay. Sure they were alive, but really I wasn't sure if they were okay. Both of them had clearly dropped a good bit of weight, Percy's arm was in a poorly made sling and he was covered in dried blood, and Annabeth's hair was matted with dirt and muck and she was still in her cheaply made cast.

Annabeth bolted ahead of Percy and soon enough had cut the distance between her and the Doors in half. Percy was chasing after her. Leo stopped jumping next to me and squinted at the two demigods. "Wait, what's that behind them?" he asked. I wasn't sure what he was talking about so I looked closer. Sure enough there was the hulking form of the Minotaur behind them.

"Guys get out of there!" Frank screamed. Annabeth sped up, but Jackson collapsed with a scream. Annabeth turned around and saw her boyfriend on the ground.

"Percy!" she screamed. She turned to us. "Help already!" she yelled, but it was too late. The Minotaur had already picked up Percy.

Piper screamed and hid her face in my neck and I watched in horror as the giant cow threw him into the nearest wall. Frank bellowed in anger to my left and started to shift into a bear. Leo was already getting his flame on and charging the monster. Even I was pulling out my sword; I doubted Gaea throws her followers into walls, so unless I was a complete idiot it didn't look like Percy was with her.

Nico, Hazel, and I followed Frank and Leo into battle as Piper ran out to stop Annabeth from running back for Percy. I could hear Pipes begging her to wait outside the Doors with her, and thanks to her charm speak I almost turned back myself. I settled for stopping for a second and watching them.

"Annabeth they'll get him out just come on," Piper said, her voice sounding like sweet honey.

"I'm not leaving him!" Annabeth argued.

"Please you can trust the others, now c'mon!" Piper pleaded. Annabeth didn't look sure but she let Piper drag her out. I hesitated for a second and ran towards the fight.

Leo was running around the beast and launching balls of fire at it when he had a clear shot. Hazel kept trying to get in close, but every time she would make a move Meat Head took a swing and Frank the Bear jump in front of her.

As I charged the Minotaur made a huge mistake. Nico had sliced its legs from behind and it turned its back to me as he it tried to hit Nico. I ran forward and used the winds to launch myself onto the beast's shoulders. Old Beefy bellowed in rage and started to try to shake me. I wrapped my arms around a horn to hold on.

"Jason what are you doing?" Leo screamed at me with jealousy in his eyes. It was clear the crazy son of Hephaestus would love to take a ride on the Minotaur.

"I'm trying to help!" I yelled back. He laughed maniacally and in the split second he was distracted the Minotaur smashed it's meaty arm into Leo's chest and sent him sailing.

"Leo!" Hazel screamed in anger. She charged the monster and would have been hit too if Frank hadn't stepped in last-minute. Frank grabbed hold of the Minotaur's arm and pulled it downward until we heard a snap. I didn't know that you could break a monster's bones. Meat Face screamed and started to try to throw me again so I held on tighter.

"Hazel," I screamed from my perch. She immediately looked at me for orders; it was nice to know she still trusted me enough listen to me in battle. "You grab Percy and get out of here! Nico you do the same with Leo." They nodded and ran off to grab their two unconscious friends. I then turned my head to Frank who the Minotaur was now currently trying to smash with one hand.

"Frank, on the count of three I want you to ram into the Minotaur knocking it as far as you possibly can!" I ordered. I think he nodded his bear head so I lined my sword up with the Minotaur's horn and started to count.

"One two three!" I said. As soon as the word three passed my lips I slice off the horn and catapulted myself off the beast. The Minotaur was distracted by his horn being taken long enough for Frank to do his part. He ran straight into the monster's chest and sent it flying into a wall causing a cascade of rubble to fall on top of it.

Frank shifted back to human and looked at me. "Well that went well," he said calmly. I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. Frank started to laugh too and soon we were holding on to each other for support.

"Nice job pal," I said and patted him on the back, "Now let's go close the Doors. We turned and started to make our way back to our friends when there was a rumbling behind us. We both looked over our shoulders to see the pile of rocks start to move and a giant beefy hand shoot out of them.

Frank glanced at me. "Run?"

I nodded. "Run!" We bolted up to our friends with the Minotaur hot on our heels. All of the sudden a streak of gold flew past my head and there was loud mooing behind us. I turned to see Hazel's spatha sticking out of the monster's chest right before it disintegrated.

The daughter of Pluto marched past us and picked up her sword. "That boys," she said as she turned towards us, "Is how you kill a Minotaur."

Frank burst into a smile and pulled her into a bear hug. "And that is why you're my girl!" he laughed and kissed her cheek. She blushed and shoved him away. "Well I guess we should go talk to the others about who gets stuck here, huh?" Frank said wrapping his arm around Hazel's waist as we made our way to the rest of the group.

"Gee Frank let's not put too fine of a point on it," I teased.

"Sorry, it's just I kind of want to get it over with," he said rubbing the back of his neck. We finally reached our friends to find them huddled around to unconscious boys.

Nico walked up to us hugged Hazel. "That was great Sis! You really saved us with that!"

She blushed. "Nico it was nothing. Now how are Percy and Leo?"

He glanced over his shoulder looking worried. "They should be fine. Percy might have a concussion and he lost a lot of blood down in Tartarus. Leo will probably just sleep for a few hours."

"Well that's good," I said as I sat down against a rock. "I guess we should start planning what to do with the Doors."

Annabeth, who had been clinging to a lifeless Percy like a life line, glared at me. "What do you mean we need a plan, we shut them of course."

Piper looked at her friend. "Well yes we shut them, but shouldn't we wait for Leo and Percy to wake up?"

"No!" Annabeth screamed, "Percy will just argue to stay in that hell hole, and I'm not going to lose him."

"Well Annabeth if that's what he wants," Nico started only to be cut off by a murderous glare.

"Percy isn't going back," she said making it clear that if we let him argue she'd run us through with her dagger.

"Ok, we'll just wait for them to wake up to get Leo's opinion and tell Percy to zip it," I said. I was still slightly unsure about him, but Annabeth would've noticed if something was wrong, and she seemed to believe that Percy was still himself.

Annabeth looked uncertain. "I guess, it's just I know him, he'll never let it go if he had the chance to stop it."

"Well he's going to have to live with it, we'll wait for them to wake up," I said. I was leaning back ready to take a nap of my own when I notice Nico stiffen next to me. "What's up pal?"

He didn't look at me as he stood up and started to make his way to the Doors. He kept mumbling the word, "No," under his breath. I stood up and chased after him. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"What do you think you're doing Nico?"

He looked up at me, his black eyes emotionless, and said in a hollow voice, "I'll shut the Doors of Death."

I stepped back in shock. "Excuse me I thought we just agreed to wait for the others to wake up."

"You just want to see if Percy is a traitor," Nico snapped in a monotone voice.

This got Annabeth's attention. "What the Hades is he talking about Jason?"

I didn't take my eyes of Nico as I said, "Nothing Annabeth, I had some stupid dream a few weeks ago."

"Well it can't be that stupid if you're accusing Percy of something. What the heck was it?"

"Can we talk about this later Annabeth? In case you can't see my friends about to get himself killed here!" I screamed and turned around just for a second so that she could see how annoyed I was getting. Annabeth glared at me, but nodded all the same. "Ok now that that's settled what's up with you Nico," I asked and turned back to the son of Hades only to see that he had walked straight into Tartarus and was trying to shut the Doors from the inside.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I screamed and ran towards him.

"They must be shut," he said; his voice still sounded hollow and familiar. What it sounded like though I couldn't quite place.

"Well let someone else shut the damn things!" I yelled as the others gathered behind me.

"It must be done," Nico said and continued to push on the Doors.

"Nico, please don't do this," I begged, the kid had really started to grow on me.

He just looked at me with his dark eyes and repeated, "It must be done."

I was going to argue more, but Hazel walked up and rested her hand on my arm. "It's what he wants Jason, might as well grant his last wish."

I looked down at her and saw the she was holding back tears where I was letting them spill over. This was the kid who trusted me and kept me company for the last three weeks when no one, not even my best friend or girl friend, would talk to me. He was only thirteen, he couldn't just die. Yet he was brave enough to go back into Tartarus to let us live. I looked at Nico and realized that my best friend had talked to me the past three weeks because he talked to me. He trusted me and heard me out, now it was time for me to repay the favor. "Alright Nico let's shut the doors."

Frank and I each grabbed a door handle and started to pull as Nico pushed from the inside. Hazel grabbed Frank's handle and helped him while Piper grabbed mine and helped me. Annabeth stood back holding Percy's shoulders; she could barely stand I didn't expect her to do anything about this. The Doors of Death were just about closed when I glanced one last time at my friend. "See ya Nico," I said with a faint smile.

He nodded at me and said, "Catch you later Jason." I would've been happy with this goodbye, but then just as the Doors were about to shut for good, Nico's eyes flashed gold for a second. Then it hit me the hollow voice, the stiff movements, it was all the symptoms Percy, Leo, and I had when we were possessed by Eidolons.

I let go of the door handle ready to scream at the others to stop, but it was too late we had just shut Nico Di'Angelo in Hell when it wasn't even what he wanted. Nico was right, Percy and Gaea did have a plan to keep Percy out of Tartarus, and that was to get Percy in a state where he couldn't argue then force one of us to close the Doors. That victim had been my best friend.


	8. Chapter 8: Not Backing Down

AN: Sorry this took so long. I've been swamped with some other stuff I've been writing. Anyway this chapter is kind of short and uneventful because I needed Percy's reaction to Jason knowing, but I want the big confrentation in Jason's percpective so that's the next chapter. Oh and thanks for reviews, follows, and favorites. I'll let you read now.

CHAPTER 8: Not Backing Down 

I was back on Olympus only this time I was alone. I turned in a slow circle trying to find the reason why I was here when Gaea's voice rang out in my head causing it to feel as if it was exploding. "_Very good my champion, you have escaped with you, and your girl friend's life. All that is left is the sacrifice,"_ she seemed to whisper in my ear, "_I can taste their blood already."_ I couldn't breath the pain was so intense. "_I am sorry about your one friend though. He would have been a useful ally." _I dropped to my hands and knees trying to catch my breath, and blink the spots out of my vision. When they finally disappeared I was staring straight at an image of Nico in a puddle.

I fell backwards with a scream. Nico's form started to rise from the pool of water. He looked at me with his dark eyes full of hurt. He knew I betrayed him, he knew. He began to walk towards me as he said, "_Why Percy? I trusted you. Why did you do it?"_ His form shook with every word, threatening to break apart.

"Nico I'm sorry, but I couldn't just let Annabeth die," I tried to explain, my voice shook with every word. I started to back away like a crab. "Please you have to understand."

Nico continued to advance. The hurt in his eyes turned into a murderous rage. "I understand Jackson, I understand perfectly," he spit at me, "You care more for your pretty little girl-friend more than my sister, more than the world, more then _me_." On the last word Nico took his sword from its holster and plunged it down into my stomach.

* * *

I sat bolt up and ended up hitting my head on Leo's. "Ow! Gods dammit Jackson, I just woke up don't knock me out again."

I looked around unsure of what was going on. One thing was for sure I wasn't in Tartarus anymore "Leo? Where am I? Why the hell does my head hurt so much?"

Leo rolled his eyes, tossed an ice pack at me, and took one for himself. "Yes it's Leo, you're on the Argo II stupid, and the reason your head hurts so much is because you have a concussion. My head hurts because you just gave me a concussion."

I pressed the ice pack to my temple and was about to say something when a flash of blonde darted into the room and tackled me. "Oh my Gods Percy, you couldn't wait for me to get back from the bathroom to wake up could you!?" Annabeth screamed as she nearly suffocated me. When she finally pulled away her smile faded. I knew I was about to get an ear full. "Perseus Jackson, don't ever do that again!" she screamed.

I was officially confused. "What the heck are you talking about Annabeth?" I asked her.

She glared at me, picked up my pillow, and started hitting me with it. "You collapsing in front of The Minotaur, and getting thrown into a wall!" she yelled. "You scared me to death Seaweed Brain!"

I lifted my arms to protect my face. "Annabeth stop, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, promise," I said through laughter, but she didn't stop with her pillow assault. As a counter attack I pulled her into a kiss.

She stopped beating me and smiled. "You win the battle Jackson, but not the war," she teased.

"I'm perfectly fine with that," I said and pulled her in again.

Leo cleared his throat next to us and we looked over at him. I'm not going to lie I was slightly annoyed. "I'm sorry to break up your little celebration," he started, "But I just woke up to hear that the Doors were shut, and I want to know what happened."

I felt like all the air had been knocked out of me. I almost forgot that if I was here someone was in Tartarus. "Who shut the Doors?"

Annabeth started to rub my back, and her eyes were full of pity. "Percy, I'm not exactly sure how I should tell you this," she said clearly afraid of how I'd react.

"Annabeth, just tell me. Who shut the Doors?"

"Nico shut the Doors Jackson. A thirteen year old kid is trapped in Tartarus forever, and you weren't awake to talk some sense into him," a harsh voice snapped from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jason leaning against the door frame glaring at me. His eyes were red around the edges like he had been crying.

I hopped of the bed, and started to walk over to him. Annabeth tried to help me, but I waved her off. "I can walk, I've had concussions before." When I reached him I held out my hand. "Jason, it's good to see ya' Superman."

He looked at my hand as if it was covered in poison, but took it anyway. "Ya, good to see you _and _Annabeth alive too," he said with a smirk. Something was off with him. I mean sure something was probably off with me too, but Jason usually didn't act like this. And the way he mentioned Annabeth being alive made it sound like he knew something.

I leaned back and crossed my arms. Raising my eyebrow I said, "Is something wrong Jason?"

He snorted, "No of course not. I mean my best friend is in Hell, but besides that I'm just great."

Leo looked hurt at that comment. "Uh Jason, not trying to be rude or anything, but I thought we were best friends."

"Leo you haven't talked to me in three weeks," Jason said sounding slightly annoyed as if he has pointed this out to everyone multiple times.

"I was giving you some space. You were a little stressed out about Percy," Leo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. This caught my attention though. Jason was acting weird, he seemed to hate me at me, and yet he was worried about me the past few weeks; what did he know?

Jason opened his mouth to argue with Leo some more, but I cut him off. "Why were you worried about me Grace? Afraid I'd die down in Tartarus?"

He turned his attention back to me, continuing to look disgusted I might add, and said, "Gods no, we all know you'll do _anything_ to stay alive, or at least I know."

"What are you trying to say," I said my voice rising, "I'm not brain-dead Jason; I know you're holding something back."

He glared at me. I could tell he was deciding if he should run me through right now or not. He must have decided against it because he just said, "We're going to discuss our next move at dinner. I'll see you then." On that note he turned around and stormed out of the infirmary.

I looked over at Leo. "What's his problem?" I asked and jammed my thumb towards the door.

Leo just rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not really sure. He had some stupid dream, and now he's convinced you're becoming the next Vader."

"What!?" Annabeth screamed. I'm glad she could say something because my throat had swollen shut, and my mouth had dried out. "Leo how could he say that? This is Percy we're talking about."

Leo shrugged. "Like I said, he had some crazy dream. No one believes him if that's any consolation. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to dinner," he replied and left us alone. His words should have relaxed me, but instead they wound me up tighter. If the others didn't believe Jason then he'll just try harder to protect them since they won't protect themselves. Jason was the last person I wanted as an enemy.

Annabeth turned to me looking distraught. "Percy, I'm sorry. Jason is being stupid. I know you would never go rogue," she said, and came over to hug me.

I kissed the top of her head. "Thanks Wise Girl. I only need your support in the end." She snuggled into me and grinned. She probably thought I was over exaggerating, but it was one hundred percent true. Annabeth was all that mattered at this point; I didn't fall in Tartarus just to lose her. Jason may know about my betrayal, but that wasn't going to stop me from killing him on Mt. Olympus


	9. Chapter 9: I Lose Everything

AN: Ok here's Jason's perspective. I hope you like it, and please don't hate Jason; he's my baby, and is just trying to protect his friends.

CHAPTER 9: I Lose Everything

I walked into the common area to find Piper, Hazel, and Frank already waiting for the rest of us. Hazel was trying to control her breathing as tears streamed down her face; Frank had his arm around her, and kept whispering, "Shhh, Hazel it's going to be okay. We'll get through this."

Those two ignored me, but Piper looked up at me and forced a smile. "Hey Jason, you okay?" she sniffed when I sat down next to her.

"What do you think? Nico's in Tartarus, Percy is out of Tartarus, and no one believes me when I say he shouldn't be trusted," I said so that only she could hear me; no need to upset Hazel more.

"You still think that bro?" Leo asked plopping down next to me, "You really need to get over it."

"He's right Jason," Piper said giving me the same look she has given me the past three weeks; the one were she made it clear she worried about my mental state. "You need move past it so we can stop Gaea."

"That's just it Piper, we need to stop Percy in order to stop Gaea," I snapped.

"Stop me from doing what Jason?" I whipped around to see Annabeth and Percy standing in the doorway. He was in a fresh orange t-shirt and jeans, bandages ran up and down his arms, and his left arm was now in a real sling "Well go on," he prodded as he walked across the room and sat at the seat opposite of me with Annabeth on his left.

"Don't act so innocent Jackson. I know exactly what you did." I growled. Everyone in the room was staring at us.

Percy leaned back in his chair with a smug grin spreading across his face. "Enlighten me Grace. What did I do while I was in Tartarus, and cut off from the world," he mocked.

I narrowed my eyes and leaned forward on the table. "Fine Jackson, I'll refresh your memory," I started. "You and Annabeth were separated when falling; I believe you let go of her when a rock hit the small of your back," Annabeth glanced at her boyfriend clearly remembering the scene, and wondering how I knew what happened. "When Annabeth landed a boulder crushed half of her body. You on the other hand landed a ways from her, and a rock crushed your arm," as I went on the smile began to fade from his face; his lips now formed a taut line, and the color was draining from him.

"When you found Annabeth she was dead," I continued, "you couldn't even get the boulder off of her. I believe that's when Gaea found you and offered to bring Annabeth back on one condition."

"This is ridiculous," he growled through clenched teeth, "I would never—"

I cut him off, "I haven't even reached the best part, Jackson. The deal was you would have to kill me and someone else on Olympus, and you accepted it. You betrayed us, you betrayed the camps, and you betrayed the Olympians!" I snapped, my voice rising with every word.

All eyes shifted from me to the son of Poseidon. I could see a line of sweat across his brow. "I don't know what you're talking about," was all the traitor could get out.

Annabeth noticed that he was at a lack of words so spoke up for him. "And where did you get this ridiculous notion? From a dream like Leo said?" she said, her tone similar to the one of a school teacher reprimanding a student.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I knew convincing Annabeth would be hard, but she didn't have to scold me. "Yes Annabeth, but—"

"No buts," she said, "I think I would know if I died Jason, and since I didn't your argument is invalid."

"Why won't you guys believe me?" I groaned, "Nico did!" That caught everyone's attention. Eyes that weren't already set on me shifted their gaze.

"If Nico thought Percy was a traitor, why would he shut the Doors," Leo said, "That's just stupid."

Percy snorted, "Guess it's time for another crazy theory." His voice didn't waver, but I could tell how worried he was. Now that everyone was focused on me he was allowing himself to show emotion. I could see the fear in his eyes, the color had drained from his features, and his smug grin wiped clean.

I slammed my hands on the table, and stood up fast my chair toppled over. "You know what Jackson," I screamed, "I'm tired of you being so cocky in this situation. Nico was locked in Tartarus, and you don't even seem to care!"

He looked like I smacked him across the face for a second, then the shock was replaced by anger. "How dare you say that! I promised his sister I'd take care of him," he screamed, his face turning purple, "It doesn't matter what you think of me Jason; Nico was like my brother no matter what, and I wish he were here just like the rest of you. Don't you _ever_ say other wise!"

"If you really feel that way, why let him be possessed by an Eidolon, and forced to shut the Doors!?" No one said a word. They all just stared at me the same way they did when I told them about the dream.

It was Piper who finally broke the silence. "Jason that's not possible. The Eidolons promised to leave the crew alone."

"Well there was clearly a loophole. Nico wasn't part of the crew when we made the deal, there are other Eidolons, something along those lines," I offered.

"Jason you need to stop," Hazel said choking on tears.

"But Hazel—"

"No! I said stop," she screamed, "I'm not going to let you turn my brother's sacrifice into a piece of your crazy theory!"

My heart sunk, and I realized that no matter what I did these guys wouldn't believe me. Percy had them in his back pocket, and there wasn't much I could do about it except protect them when we got to Olympus. "Fine," I sighed, "I see that you guys won't believe me so I'm going to my cabin." I left the room without another word.

I was passing Hedge's room when Percy's voice came from behind me. "Quite a dream you had Grace. It was so detailed." When I looked back at him he wasn't wearing the victorious smirk I was expecting. Instead he wore a murderous glare.

"Yeah I guess it was. I'm also going to jump to the conclusion it was right based on how you reacted," I said.

"Well I'm not going to confirm or deny your suspicions," he replied as he started towards me, "But just for reference, which of the girls would you rather spend time with in the Underworld with?"

I couldn't stand it anymore. Before I knew what I was doing I had my arm against his throat, and had him pined to the wall. "Understand this Jackson, if you so much as breathe on anyone on this ship I will personally perform an augury on you," I hissed.

He actually cracked a smile with that statement, showing how much he was actually enjoying this. "Challenges make everything so much more entertaining Grace," he teased, "So I can't wait to see you try." This terrified me, Percy was a lot farther gone then I expected. I knew he would have had to of changed if he sided with Gaea, but I didn't expect it to be this extreme. I never expected him to seem at ease about having to kill old friends. In fact he seemed eager to.

"What happened to you down there Jackson?" I asked trying my best to sound sympathetic, "I know you don't want to do this."

"Things change Grace," he growled, "When you lose someone like Annabeth maybe you'll understand. Now if you don't mind letting go of me." I was about to let him go when he screamed as if someone ran him through.

Before I could react Hedge had burst out of his room and judo kicked me in the chest. I felt the air rush out of my lungs when I hit the wall behind me. I could hear more people rushing to see what happened. Soon everyone was staring at me on the ground as Annabeth helped Percy up, who had dropped to the floor the second I was shoved off of him. Everyone crowded around Percy as Hedge grabbed my arm and yanked me into my cabin; Piper followed close behind.

"What was that Cupcake!?" Hedge screamed, "I was trying to watch some Chuck Norris, and I come out to find you attacking Jackson!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "It won't happen again."

Coach jabbed my chest with his finger. "It better not Cupcake. I have to check on Jackson, then I'll be back to talk to you." When he left I turned my attention to Piper.

She looked at me looking almost terrified. "Jason is this true?" she asked sounding hurt.

"Piper please it's not what it looks like. Let me explain," I begged, "You have to believe me."

"Did you attack him or not!?" she shrieked.

"All I did is shove him into the wall. Piper he was threatening you guys!" I pleaded, "You have to trust me!"

She stepped away from me shaking her head. "What has gotten into you lately, Jason? I just don't understand," she said, "I know you're stressed and all, but I just can't do this anymore."

I couldn't have heard her right. She couldn't possibly mean it. "What are you saying Pipes," I croaked, "I-I don't understand."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm saying we're done Jason. You've gone to far this time," she snapped and stormed out of the room.

I fell backwards onto my bed, and groaned. I had lost everything. That was it; I had officially shoved everyone away, even Piper. No one was going to trust me now, and that was probably exactly what Percy wanted.


	10. Chapter 10: Where Loyalties Lie

AN: Sorry it took so unbelievably long, BUT HERE IT IS! AND EXCITING NEWS! THERE'S ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT! So here we go back to Percy's POV

CHAPTER 10: WHERE LOYALTIES LIE 

I couldn't sleep that night. I just lied there staring at the ceiling replaying the events earlier tonight in my head. My own words bounced around in my skull. _"Challenges make everything so much more entertaining Grace. So I can't wait to see you try." _Did I really say that, and more importantly did I mean it? The longer I thought about the more evident the answer became. Yes, I did mean it. Not all that deep down I _wanted_ to kill them, and I wanted the challenge. Even worse this realization didn't bother me at all.

I rolled over and groaned. What was wrong with me? Is this what happened to Luke? He started out regretting the deal, and then slowly became obsessed with it, eager to commit the deed? I wasn't sure if I wanted that to be true or not. What I was more concerned about was if I was eager to get the killing over with, or if I was eager because I was looking forward to it. I just remember one minute dreading it and then when I saw Grace getting upset something snapped, and I just couldn't help but fantasize about him on the other end of Riptide. I wanted to make sure he died by my hand, and the feeling hadn't left. In fact it did the exact opposite; it had grown.

I lied there letting the thoughts consume me. I could almost see Piper holding Jason's lifeless form on Olympus if I closed my eyes. I thought of how easily I could pick her off in that moment of grief, solidifying my decision to kill her and not Hazel. It could be that easy. I could just be done with all this. All I wanted since the Second Titan War was to sit back and relax with Annabeth, and once this was over that's all I was going to do. Sure I might be taking things to extremes, but if it means getting things over with I couldn't find a reason to argue.

I glanced at the clock next to my bed. It was almost four a.m. Ugh I really needed some sleep. I got up, and headed to the bathroom. Maybe that cheesy move of washing your face to clear your thoughts would work. When I leaned over the sink to wash my face I saw a flash in the mirror. I glanced up to see if I was imagining things. What I saw caused a grin, that I can only describe as devilish, to spread across my face, and a quite laugh came from the back of my throat. Staring back at me was a pair of piercing gold eyes. When I saw them something in me changed, nothing mattered anymore but holding up my end of the bargain. It felt like I had been holding on to a ledge made of old virtues and just let go, and it was the best feeling I had ever experienced. This probably should have worried me, but instead it sent adrenaline coursing through my veins. All of the sudden I wanted to be at Olympus now, and not a second later.

_Three days, _I reminded myself, _Leo said it will take three days to get there. _In three days I had to separate Jason and Piper from the group and end their lives to raise Gaea and insure Annabeth's safety.

As I stood there marveling at my mark of Gaea's acceptance I realized a slight kink in my plan. How in the world could I keep the other's believing everything was ok if my eyes were molten gold? Of all the things that could stop me this was going to be it? _Damn it, _I thought, _I really don't need this._ Then it hit me, if praying to the Gods worked why wouldn't praying to Lady Gaea have the same effect? It was worth a shot.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Gaea, Lady of the Earth, I must ask you for a favor," I started under my breath, "I know you have already given me so much more than the Olympians ever have, and I am forever in your debt. But to fulfill by promise I'm afraid my eyes must be green, or the targets will realize I am the enemy. Please hear my plea and answer me."

When I looked back into the mirror nothing had changed. I was about to scream in frustration when a familiar skull splitting pain shot through my head. "_Do not worry young demigod. They will not notice," _my mistress whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean," I hissed through the pain. I was starting to think I would never get used to it. "It's pretty obvious that my eyes are gold. They're practically glowing"

I could hear her chuckle in the recesses of my mind. "_Foolish boy, do you think I would not take precautions when it comes to this situation. I've put a very powerful layer of mist over your eyes. Not even your precious Oracle could see through it."_ I let out a sigh of relief. I was ready to thank her when she spoke up again. "_You will need sleep my warrior," _she whispered,_ "And much of it if you are to succeed. So allow me to help."_ The second the last word entered my head I collapsed onto the floor unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11: Revelation

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 11: Revelation (Jason's POV)

Sparks flew off me as I glared at Jackson's door. I couldn't believe Coach was making me apologize for last night. Percy's the one who was asking who I wanted to die along with me! He's lucky I only shoved him into a wall; if I had my sword on me I wouldn't have been standing outside this dirt monkey's door to apologize.

I was ready to turn around and just ignore Jackson's existence when Coach started yelling from his room. "Grace, I don't hear anyone making up so you better be hugging it out, or I'll club you all the way to the Underworld!" I groaned and got more screaming in response. "I'm not kidding Cupcake hurry up!"

I forced myself to finally knock on his door. "Percy are you in there? We need to talk," I said through the door. No response. "Perce are you there?" Again he said nothing. I was getting frustrated. Just because we were probably going to have a showdown on Olympus didn't give him the right to ignore me, especially if I didn't want to speak to him to begin with.

I stood there for another minute glaring at the door before I lost my patients completely. I threw the door open and screamed, "That's it Jackson! I'm being forced to apologize the least you can do is open the Gods damned—"I stopped in my tracks when I noticed his bathroom door was open and his unconscious body was lying just inside it.

"What in the name of Hades did you do Cupcake!?" Coach Hedge's voice snapped behind me. I whipped around to find the old goat glancing from Jackson to me. "I told you to apologize, not kill him!" he screamed.

"I didn't do anything," I argued, "At least not this time. I swear he was like this when I came in!"

He just rolled his eyes. "Right now I don't care Cupcake," he said, "You go make sure he's ok; I'll get Chase and Valdez."

I didn't even argue with him that just because Leo is good with machines does not make him the ideal medic. I went over to Percy, and rolled him onto his back. Nothing looked wrong with him, well besides that he's passed out in a bathroom. I checked his pulse and it seemed normal, same with his breathing. I was making sure he hadn't hit his head or something when he collapsed when Annabeth came rushing in and elbowed her way into my position.

"Oh Gods, what happened!?" she shrieked checking every inch of her boyfriend's body to find out what was wrong.

"I don't know," I answered, "I just came in and found him like this. It looks like he just fainted to me."

"Then why am I hear," Leo groaned leaning against the door frame, "I was in the middle of breakfast. Can I go back to eating?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Sure just help me get him into his bed."

"Why can't Jason help," he whined. In response Annabeth shot him a glare that pretty much said, _I don't want that wack-pack touching Percy. He might try to kill him._ Leo looked annoyed, but bent down to help anyway. The second Leo's hand touched Percy's shoulder the Son of Poseidon sat bolt up and banged his head against Leo's.

"Ow!" Leo screamed, "Will you stop doing that! At this rate my head is going to need replacing!" Percy ignored him as he looked around in confusion. When he glanced towards me I froze. His eyes weren't right. The green was dulled down, and they looked more like solidified dish soap than the ocean.

Annabeth was fussing over him trying to make sure nothing was wrong. "I'm fine Annabeth," he assured her while stroking her hair, "Really I probably just passed out." He then noticed my intent staring. "What are you looking at Grace?" he asked turning to look me in the eye.

I forgot that just because I wanted to forget he was he existed didn't mean he wanted to forget me, so I was a little shocked. "I'm not looking at anything," I tried to say as calmly as possible.

He gave a short laugh. "Really because you seem very interested in my eyes," he scoffed. It was clear he was doing his best to sound nonchalant. "If you want to gaze into someone's eyes go talk to Piper."

I felt like someone had slapped me across the face. "She broke up with me," I growled through clench teeth and glared at the floor.

"Really, why is that Grace?" he asked. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Did she finally realize you're insane?"

"Percy let's not start another fight," Annabeth cautioned.

He just laughed, "What Annabeth? It's true; he thinks I'm going to kill you guys because of some stupid dream. He's clearly hit his head one too many times."

"You know what Percy, shut up!" I screamed as I turned back to him, "She wouldn't have dumped with me if you weren't—"I stopped talking. I was staring at Percy whose eyes were no longer green they were, "_gold,"_ I said under my breath without meaning to.

Leo, who was still sitting there rubbing his head, gave me a confused look. "Percy's gold? No offense Jason, but maybe he's right about you hitting your head too much."

I rolled my eyes, "No, Percy's not gold, his _eyes_ are gold! Just look at them!" He and Annabeth glanced at Percy's eyes to humor me, and looked back at me in confusion.

"They're not gold either pal," Leo said sounding worried, "Are you sure you're ok?" I looked from him to Percy. His eyes were clearly gold.

I would have thought Leo was right about me hitting my head if it wasn't for Percy's reaction. His jaw was clenched and his golden eyes were giving me a pointed look. "Jason can we talk, _alone_?" he practically hissed

I sat back on my heels and considered this. If anything went wrong I'd be blamed, or Percy could really just want to talk civilly. "Ok fine," I answered. Leo and Annabeth looked nervously at each other as they stood up to leave. "Don't worry I won't kill him," I reassured them as they walked out of Percy's room. I walked over and shut the door behind them.

"How did you know!?" Percy snapped from behind. "How did you know they were gold!?"

I let out an exasperated sigh as I turned towards Percy. "It's pretty obvious if you ask me. Sea green and glowing gold are two very different colors."

"I don't need your sass!" he screamed. He then proceeded to mumble to himself, "Lady Gaea said she hid the coloring. Why would she lie?"

I stood there in shock for I don't know how long. "_Lady Gaea? _Did you really just say that?" I asked, "Percy listen to yourself."

He glared at me with his unnatural eyes. "I can hear myself just fine," he hissed, "I know what I said. You may not see Lady Gaea as your god, but I see her as mine."

I looked at him in horror. "Percy this isn't you," I said getting desperate; "Can't you tell Gaea is controlling you? You're nothing more than a puppet to her!"

The next thing I know I was against the wall with Percy's arm to my throat. "If I was a puppet I would be getting nothing in return, Grace," he spit, "But I'm getting Annabeth's safety; which is more than your precious Gods ever gave me."

I couldn't breath his arm was crushing my wind pipe. I clawed at his grip, but he wouldn't release. "I would kill you and Piper now if I could, but unfortunately that would break my deal," he finally growled as he pulled away allowing me to drop to the floor.

I sat there on my knees gasping for air. "Look, Jackson, I don't know why I can tell your eyes are gold," I managed to pant. "Maybe it's because I know you're a lying piece of sea scum," I said with a short laugh.

Percy clearly didn't find that funny because he took a hold of my hair and slammed me back into the wall. "Leave now if you know what's good for you," he hissed when he released me once more. I didn't even hesitate as I stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me.

I was already halfway down the hall when a voice squeaked behind me. "It's all true," it said and I turned to find Leo staring at me in disbelief. "Everything you said was true."

** EN:** Woo-hoo cliff hanger! I don't know how soon I'll have the next part up, I'm aiming for Monday though. Reviews are appreciated, and thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12: Breaking Down

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites they mean so much! Okay so here it is the last chapter before they get to Olympus! I really enjoyed writing some Leo time so I hope you like it too!

CHAPTER 12: BREAKING DOWN 

I stood there gaping at Leo. He was clearly terrified. He was staring at the floor in shock, his cinnamon skin was the color of ash, and he was shaking head to toe. "It… it can't be, but it is," he said barely loud enough for me to hear. He then looked at me with fear in his eyes and started screaming. "Jason, what in Tartarus is going on!? I want an explanation! Why is Percy trying to ki—" he was cut off when I put my hand over his mouth and dragged him into his cabin.

"Will you keep your voice down?" I hissed once I locked the door behind us, "We don't need him to hearing you know the truth!" Leo wasn't paying attention though; in stead he was sitting on his bed with head on his knees, rocking back and forth.

"What is going on!?" he screamed pounding his fists against the mattress, "This can't actually be happening!?"

My shoulders slumped, and I let out a sigh. Sometimes I would forget Leo wasn't as cool and collected as he seemed. I went over and plopped down next to him on the bed. "I told you what was going on three weeks ago; you just didn't believe me."

Leo shot to his feet and started to pace. "No you didn't!" he screamed waving his arms every which way, "You said that he sided with Gaea. You didn't mention he was a blood thirsty insane killer!"

"I might have under estimated the situation a little bit," I admitted.

Leo gave a short laugh. "A little? You under estimated it a little!? Jason I heard him say he wanted to kill you and Pipes right now, and it seemed like he would enjoy it!"

I shrugged. "Okay so I underestimated it a lot. Percy's gone full-fledged dark side, and yeah he wants to kill Piper and me," I said in a shockingly calm voice. Leo stood there gaping at me for being so level-headed. As he stared at me a thought occurred. "Leo, why do you all of a sudden believe me?"

His cheeks flushed a dark red. "I, uh… I happened to be outside Percy's room, and I, um…" he stuttered, not even able to finish the sentence.

"You didn't trust me alone with Percy, did you?" I asked. "You thought I was going to attack him so you eaves dropped on us!?"

Leo gave a nervous chuckle, "Okay I didn't trust you, but the important thing is that I know the truth now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," I groaned running my hand through my hair. Leo, who seemed to have calmed down a bit, sat back down next to me. We sat in silence for a while. I couldn't help, but wonder if Leo knowing would help this late in the game. "What are we going to do?" I accidentally wondered aloud.

Leo turned to me in shock. "Are you saying you don't have a plan!?" he screamed.

"Not exactly," I admitted, "I was hoping I could talk him out of it, but clearly that isn't an option anymore."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Really Jason?" he teased, "I thought we could just have a tea party with the want to be demigod killer."

I knew sarcasm was just how Leo stayed calm, but it still annoyed me. "Leo, I get that I can't just talk to him," I said, "I don't need you to mock me. Besides I'd like to see you come up with a plan."

He started pacing again as he tried to think. "Okay so I don't have a plan either," he finally said, "But I just found out. You found out weeks ago, and so you should be prepared."

"Well it's kind of hard to," I snapped, "I really don't feel like causing any deaths, but the thing is if Percy doesn't kill me and one other person on Olympus he failed to hold up his end of the bargain and Annabeth dies!"

Leo gave me a confused glance. "What do you mean," he asked, "Why would Annabeth die?"

I let out a deep breath; I guess I had to tell him the full story. "When Percy sided with Gaea he didn't swear on Styx."

Leo actually smiled a bit. "That's good, right?" he said clearly getting hopeful, "That means it's not binding!"

I started to rub the back of my neck. Man, I had to kick that nervous habit. "Not exactly," I said, "He swore on Annabeth's life. Meaning if he breaks the deal, or is unable to complete because he's dead or something, Annabeth is going to die."

Leo stopped in his tracks, and looked even more freaked out then he did in the hall. "So our only options are both terrible?" he panicked as he turned to me. "Are you saying that we have to choose between Piper and you dying allowing Annabeth to live and Gaea to rise, or Piper and you living, but Annabeth dying causing Percy to be infuriated enough that we might have to kill him anyways!?"

I shrugged, "Looks like it. But it could be worse."

"How!?" Leo screamed, "How could it possibly be worse!? How can you be so calm when Percy's trying to kill you and Piper!?"

I realized for the first time Leo was actually holding back tears. "Leo I know this is jarring, but everything is going to end up okay," I said reaching out to comfort him.

He jerked away looking more upset than I'd ever seen him. "How will it be okay!?" he screamed as tears spilled over his eyes, "I might lose my two best friends, the only family I have left, and it will be my fault!" His voiced cracked. He collapsed on the bed hiding his tear soaked face in his hands. "How will anything ever be okay?"

I wasn't sure what to do so I just sat there awkwardly patting his back. "It's not your fault," I assured him, "You weren't the one that agreed to help Old Dirt Bag."

"But I'm the reason the fell into Tartarus. I just had to open that damn cookie," he groaned into his hands.

"Leo, that had nothing to do with any of this," I promised, "You saved Frank and Hazel, not cast Percy and Annabeth into Tartarus."

He didn't say anything for a while, but his shoulders were still shaking with his uneven breathing. Finally he lifted his blotchy tear-stained face from his hands and looked at me. "Gods I hope you're right," he said. He sat there sniffling a little more. "We have got to tell the others the truth." He Stood up and started to make his way to the door.

It took me a second to realize what he was about to do. I ran over and grabbed his wrist just as he started to turn the knob. "What are you doing!?" I screamed jerking him away from the door.

"Telling the others you were right. What do you think?" he said looking perplexed as he reached for the doorknob again. I smacked him. "Ow! What the heck Jason!?"

"Leo if I have learned anything over the past few weeks, it's that they won't believe it unless they hear it for themselves. You proved that yourself."

"Yes, but I might be able to convince them since I actually heard the words from Percy's mouth and not a dream," he argued.

"Yeah , or they could equate it to hallucinations from your concussion you got fighting the Minotaur yesterday," I pointed out. Gods was that really yesterday; it seemed like months. I remembered that meant Nico had only been dead for a day, and wanted to just curl into a ball and forget all this.

I let out a deep sigh. "Look the last person who believed me ended up in Tartarus. I think Gaea was aware that Nico knew, and that's why she had him close the Doors," I said trying to keep my voice even, "Leo, if Percy finds out you know I'm afraid of what he might do to you, or what he'd do to the others if they knew. As far as he's concerned you're expendable and he can kill you whenever. I… I just lost Nico; don't let me lose you too," I pleaded.

Leo's faced softened as he looked in my eyes; I could see the complete and utter pity in his gaze. His face soon became stern. "Fine," he said, "We're going to be at Olympus tomorrow night, so what's the plan?"

**EN: **Ok so after this there will be probably three chapters and an epilogue. Just a fair warning that this is coming to a close.


	13. Chapter 13: Olympus Part 1

AN: I am so sorry this took so long, but school and sports started up, and I have some other stuff taking a lot of my time up. That mixed with writer's block, and trying to decided how to split up the last three chapters meant a long break. Well Thanks for sticking with it. And here's the next chapter.

CHAPTER 13: OLYMPUS PART 1 (Percy's POV)

_Finally, _I thought, _tonight we'll be at Olympus and I'll be done pretending to like these idiots. _I couldn't help, but look forward to tonight. Yesterday it was decided that thanks to some nectar my arm was healed so I could finally lose the sling; just in time for me to keep my end of the bargain. I already knew how to separate the sacrifices from the other fools. I decided I would take the night watch, and once everyone was asleep tell poor gullible Piper that Crazy Ol' Sparky finally lost it, and ran to the mountain screaming nonsense about how I would kill them all (when in truth I'm just killing two of them). Being the considerate friend she is the air head will help me find him. Once we reach the top I'd simply run her through from behind.

I could already picture her finale scream waking the others, and bringing Jason right to me. After tonight it would all be over, and Annabeth and I could live in peace for once. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door. "Percy!" Annabeth's voice screamed giddily from outside, "Seaweed Brain get on deck! We're coming up on Olympus!"

I felt a grin spread across my face; it was about time we got here. "Coming," I screamed over my shoulder. I opened the door to head up to the deck, but before I set a foot outside my room Annabeth tackled me with a hug.

"It's almost over Percy!" she squealed, "We can go home soon!"

I just laughed and pulled her in closer. "I know! We'll finally be done with all this!" I said. _And there will be no Gods to separate us ever again,_ I thought to myself.

She smiled up at me. "Thank the Gods for that," she said and kissed me on the cheek. "Now come on you have got to see Olympus." And on that note she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the upper deck.

When we got up there I noticed some of the others were crowded at one end of the ship staring over the railing smiling and laughing. "It's so beautiful," I heard Hazel say, and Frank just nodded and smiled.

"I'm gonna go over there with them," Annabeth whispered in my ear, and wandered over to the two Romans. I then noticed off to the side Leo, Jason, and Piper were arguing; I decided to check it out.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but when Leo caught site of me coming over the color drained from his face and he immediately stopped talking. He had been acting strange the past day or two, but he was probably just being Leo.

"Hey Leo, Piper, Jason," I said and nodded at each of them when I reached them, and tried my best not to strangle Jason. "How's it going?"

Piper shot the other guys a glare before saying, "Just fine. We were just discussing what the plan for tonight was. You got an idea on what we should do?"

"Pipes," Leo said sheepishly, "I don't know if asking Percy is the best idea."

She rolled her eyes, "Valdez you're being ridiculous; Percy's input could be helpful." She then turned to me and said, "So Percy do you have an ideas or not?"

I gave a short laugh and smiled. "Of course I have a plan," I said, _It's just not what you would expect._

"I figure we could park the ship over Olympus, and stay there for the night. Tomorrow we'll send a few scouts down to see what they situation is, and plan from there," I explained. Of course most of it was complete, and total lies, but they didn't need to know that.

"You know," Piper replied, "That's not a half bad plan. In fact Leo why don't you go and start to move the—"

Jason cut her off. "Piper you know I don't trust him, and now that we're at Olympus you really need to listen to me," he said almost pleading, "You don't need to believe everything I say, but at least trust me when I say we don't want Percy making the plan."

She groaned. "Jason you need to get over this! Why would Percy do anything to hurt us!? Gaea put him in Tartarus, not us!"

"Pipes, maybe Jason is right," Leo squeaked earning a pointed look from the girl. "Not that Percy is evil or anything," he quickly added, "Just that this may not be the best plan. I mean Gaea's forces might be right under us if we park over Olympus. That could be dangerous."

"I'll keep watch then," I interjected. "If anything happens I'll wake you guys. Is that okay?"

"No!" Jason screamed and the entire deck went silent. Jason blushed and with everyone's eyes on him said, "I just… I'll keep watch tonight."

I raised my eyebrow and tried not to smile. "Why is that Grace? Is something wrong with me keeping watch?"

"No," he growled through clenched teeth, "I just figured that you deserved a break from monster fighting after your weeks in Hell."

I gave a short laugh. "Nah Sparky I'm fine, but you seemed a little paranoid. You should get some sleep tonight."

Jason opened his mouth to argue, but it was Piper's turn to cut him off. "He's right Jason. You need to sleep. I'm going ask the others how they feel about the plan. If they say they're cool with it then this conversation is over."

Not long after she walked away she was back with an answer. "They said the plan is fine," she said, "Percy you'll take watch in an hour. Now c'mon Leo let's go park the ship." She grabbed Leo's wrist and dragged him off before he could protest.

Once they were gone Jason spoke up. "I know what you're up to," he snapped.

"Do have no idea what you're talking about," I teased, "I just really want to protect arrogant jerks like yourself."

"Oh shut up Jackson," he said, "I know damn well now that we're at Olympus you're just waiting for the chance to attack Piper and me, and don't you think for a second that it'll be easy."

"Don't worry Grace," I replied, "I know it won't be easy. Good thing I love a challenge."

* * *

I stood on the deck waiting for the others to finally fall asleep. The night air was cool against my skin, and there wasn't a cloud in site. What a perfect night to help your Queen destroy the Gods. After everyone had been in their cabins for almost two hours I decided it was safe to go and get Piper for I trip to Olympus. I threw the rope ladder down to make it look like Jason had used it to climb down to the mountain, and I took some of the girls make up out of the spare bathroom to give me a fake black eye so I could claim Jason attacked me.

When I left the bathroom I ran straight into Jason. "What are you doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be on deck protecting arrogant jerks like myself? Oh and poor baby what happened to your eye?" he mocked.

"I'd get out of my way if you know what's good for you," I said through clenched teeth. "I don't need you screwing anything up tonight."

Jason actually laughed. "Really?" he said, "Do you really think I'm going to let your murder plot to go smoothly!?"

"I was hoping you would be helpful tonight, but I guess I was wrong," I replied, and before Jason could respond I unsheathed Riptide and hit him in the temple with the hilt.

Jason collapsed to the ground with a sweltering knot on his head. "I warned you Grace," I said with a smirk. I picked him up, and decided I should hide him. I dragged his lip body down the hall to the engine room where I hid him in the back corner. Now that he was out-of-the-way I could get the plan going.

I ran out of the boiler room, and straight to Piper's room. "Piper! Piper wake up now!" I hissed as I threw open the door.

The Daughter of Aphrodite sat bolt up in bed with a wild look in her eyes. "Percy!?" she whispered when she saw who it was. Her eyes widened with fear and she shot a million questions at me. "What's going on? Are we under attack? What happened to your eye!?"

"No we're not under attack; at least not by monsters," I answered.

"What do you mean," she asked sounding quite confused.

I let out a breath. "Jason attacked me," I said. Piper caught her breath in surprise, and I continued on. "He kept screaming how he wasn't going to let me hurt you guys, and knocked me out cold with a shot to the eye. When I came to the rope ladder was down, and he was gone. I think he went down to the mountain."

Piper sat there with her mouth agape in shock. "We need to get the others up to help look for him," she finally said, and swung herself off her bed.

"No, we can't!" I said a little quickly.

"Why not?" she asked as she stood up from tying her shoes, "If Jason's lost it we'll need help getting him.

Crap I didn't think this through all the way. "He'll listen to you. He trusts you the most," I blurted out. _Nice save Percy_, I thought.

Piper hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure?" She asked biting her lip. I nodded eagerly. "Fine," she said, "Then let's get down to Olympus." She ran past me, and up to the deck. I couldn't help but smile. This was way too easy.


	14. Chapter 14: Olympus Part 2

AN: Thanks for reviews, follows, and favorites. They are always appreciated. I hope to finish the story by October 8th so there will be the last two chapters soon. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 14: OLYMPUS PART 2 (Jason's POV)

I woke up with my shirt clinging to me with sweat, and my head throbbing. I tried to sit up, but the pain sent a wave of nausea over me and I ended up retching onto the floor next to me. I sat there for a minute with my head between my knees hoping it would help. Thankfully it did help a little. In a few minutes I was able to stand up and take in my surroundings. The sound of hissing steam, and the burning hot metal everywhere told be I was in the engine room with no memory of coming in. Considering my head was killing me, and the last thing I remember was talking to Percy, my guess is he knocked me out and put me here.

"Well this isn't good," I moaned. If I was here chances were he was with Piper on Olympus right now. I tried not to panic as I ran between the different machines and to the door. "Please, please, _please_ don't let it be locked," I begged when I reached the exit. I pulled on the handle, but it didn't budge. I tried again, nothing. Hoping it was a push door I put all my weight on it, and still the door didn't move an inch.

"Dammit!" I screamed, "I don't have time for this!" I kicked the door in frustration. This couldn't be happening. Piper was down on Olympus with a killer, and I was the only one who knew and couldn't help her. I continued to scream and kick the door in frustration, hoping for someone to hear me, but the noise of the engine drowned me out. Eventually I sank to the ground in acceptance. Piper was alone, and I couldn't help her. I buried my face into my knees and tried to forget the world. Why did Leo have to put the lock on the outside of the door?

Then it hit me. There was a way out. I got up and ran to the back of the room silently thanking Leo for his brilliance. I remembered on one of the first tours of the ship Leo had mentioned putting the lock on the outside so that if the ship was ever captured the enemy would think they had a room to keep us in, but there also was a ladder in the back leading straight into the stables so we could surprise the attacker. Piper and I had called him insane, but his paranoia had probably just saved Piper's life.

Sure enough I found a trap door on the floor right next to where I woke up. I threw it open and jumped through the hole, not even bothering to climb down the ladder. Leo must have really planned this thing out because I landed on a soft, itchy, pile of hay. I quickly stood up and ran to the viewing floor. Sure enough I could see that traitor, Percy, with Piper on Olympus. I turned to run out of the stables when I noticed something glint from below. I looked down again to find Percy drawing Riptide while Pipes had her back turned.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Without thinking I hit the switch on the wall next to me that would open the bay doors. The second they were open wide enough I flipped my coin so I'd have my sword, and jumped out of the ship.

I used the winds to cushion my landing, but I still ended up having to tuck and roll. I stood up, and saw Percy raise his sword above Piper, ready to strike. Time seemed to slow down. I ran towards them watching as the sword flew towards Piper's back. I was sure I wasn't going to make it, but by some miracle I did. I had managed to dive in between them just in time to block his blow with my own sword. "Don't lay a finger on her, _graceus,_" I growled at him. I heard Piper catch her breath in shock behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure she wasn't hit after all. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded silently, too shocked to say a word.

The look on Jackson's face as he stumbled backwards was priceless. His mouth was open so wide I thought his jaw was going to fall off. "J-Jason, b- but you were…," he stuttered.

"Passed out in the engine room?" I mocked. "Yeah I was. Thought I was locked in there too, but then I remembered Leo put in a trap door to the stables in case we ever were locked in by threat. I thought he was insane, but he couldn't have been more right."

Piper must have come to her senses because she spoke up from behind me. "Engine room!? Percy you said he was on the mountain!"

"Well he lied," I explained while turning around to look at her. "If you don't believe me just look up, the bay doors are still open from where I jumped out of the ship."

Piper's wide eyes moved from me to Percy. "You were going to kill me, weren't you?" She said in shock. "Everything Jason said was true!? You brought me down here to kill me didn't you!?" she screamed her voice echoing around the mountain.

The shock on Percy's face switched to complete and utter furry. "Fine," he snapped. "Your precious Jason was right. I promised to make sure Jason and someone else would die tonight so that Annabeth could live," he said while he slowly advanced with Riptide in hand. "Guess I can tell you now since I'm going to kill you anyways."

"You're a no good selfish bastard you know that right?" Piper snapped. "You did this for you, not Annabeth. She wouldn't want this, and she wouldn't do the same for you."

"Take back!" he howled continuing to advance on us. "Take back now!"

Piper laughed in his face. "I'm not taking it back Jackson. You're just pissed because you know it's true!"

Percy's gold eyes looked as if they were going to turn to flaming pits he was so furious. "Piper be careful," I said as I moved to block her off Percy's path. "Let's not tick off the serial killer." Piper is normally really cute when she's ticked, but right now she was pretty much setting us up for death. Not so cute.

"I'd listen to your boy toy Piper if I were you," Percy growled at her.

"Right, because I should take advice from the boy who sided with Gaea," she mocked, "Great idea."

Percy snapped I could see it in his eyes. I barely had time to react before he was charging us with his sword positioned to strike. "I'll kill you both, and then we'll see who's laughing," he screamed as Riptide came down at us.

The blade hit mine with such force I skidded backwards. I blocked Percy's sword strike after strike. I saw Piper unsheathing her dagger out of the corner of my eye, ready to charge when needed. "Piper," I screamed as I fended off Jackson, "Go get the others for help!" She opened up her mouth to argue, but I cut her off.

"Now," I screamed, "Before it's too late!" There was no way I was letting her risk her life. She looked like she was ready to ignore me and attack anyway, but in the end she nodded and ran towards the rope ladder.

Percy continued to attack me each blow getting stronger, and giving me less openings for attack. "You had to wake up didn't you Grace," he hissed, "You had to wake up and screw up everything! Why couldn't you just wait to die like the goody two shoes you are!?"

As his anger built I noticed a hole in his defense. Before he could correct it I made my move. I fainted to the right, and the second he moved to block my blow I locked our swords together and twisted his right out of his hand, and the sword flew over the closest mountain ledge "I didn't wait to die, Percy, because I never planned on it," I said with the point of my sword on his chest.

Percy and I stood there for a second catching our breath. Next thing I know Percy was grinning like an idiot. "Hate to break it to you Grace," he said, "But not everything always goes as planned."

Before I had time to respond the traitor took a hold of my blade, and jerked of to the side, thus pulling me forward. Percy bashed his head into mine right were his sword had knocked me out. I screamed in agony, and dropped to the ground. Percy threw my weapon to the side as he loomed over me. "You honestly thought you won?" he mocked, "You thought I'd give up that easily when it comes to keeping Annabeth alive? Please, Jason, I wasn't savior of Olympus because of luck."

"I'm aware of that now," I growled up at him. I tried to stand up, but he just kicked me to the ground.

Percy grabbed me and threw me on to my back. He then straddled my chest, and took hold of my collar. "This ends here Grace," he said with a sick evil grin as he slammed my head into the ground.

My vision blurred, and my ears rang, but I could still feel the tip of something cool against my chest; it was a click pen. "No," I moaned too dazed to fight as Percy dug the pen tip into my chest.

"Just the word, Jason," he mocked, "I'll click the pen, and end your miserable life here and now." My vision was hazy, but I could still make out the sick satisfaction in his gold eyes. "Fine," he said when I didn't answer, "I'll just do it on my command. One," I closed my eyes, "Two," I made sure to send a silent apology to Piper, "Thr—"

"Stop!" a voice cut through the air, "Percy stop this now!" My eyes flew open, and I turned my head to see Annabeth standing with the other's at the bottom of the ladder. "Percy, Seaweed Brain, it isn't worth it," she begged.

Percy looked almost human as he stared at the daughter of Athena. "Annabeth," he said sounding heart-broken, "I'm not letting you die."

"Percy," she pleaded with tears welling up in her eyes, "Please don't do it. Losing who you are is not worth my life."

"She's right Percy," I heard Frank say, "Trust me there are people I'd give anything to bring back, but I wouldn't take someone else's life, and have another person go through my pain."

"Then you wouldn't give anything!" Percy screamed, "You don't know what I went through!"

Annabeth looked at him, and tried to reason with a boy who was long gone, once more. "Percy, please, just get off Jason. This isn't worth my life."

I looked back up at the boy on my chest. His eyes were still molten gold, but they did seem conflicted. "Okay," he finally said after what felt like forever, "I'll get up." But before I could let out a sigh of relief Percy Jackson clicked the pen sending Riptide's blade straight through my chest.

I heard the other's scream, and could hear Leo holding Piper back as she fought to run to me. The son of Poseidon then used the sword as leverage to get off of my broken body. "There," Jackson said with a smirk, "I stood up."


	15. Chapter 15: Olympus Part 3

AN: Ok so I'm not going to finish by the 8th because there's still the epilogue, but I have the main story line done so we're good. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! THEY'RE ALWAYS APPRECIATED!

CHAPTER 15: OLYMPUS PART 3 (Percy's POV)

I scanned the faces of the other demigods as Jason lay at the end of my sword. The emotions ranged from shock, to sadness, to pure rage. But the only one that fazed me was Annabeth. She looked like her world had just collapsed around her, as if I had run her through and not Jason. "Percy how could you?" was all she could get out.

I looked down at Grace, who was choking on his own blood, just so I didn't have to look Annabeth in the eye. "You just don't get do you?" I said, "Annabeth, all I've wanted since the last war was a break! Some time with you to just relax! Then the Gods sent you on a quest, and didn't do a thing to stop you from _dying_!" On the word "dying" I yanked Riptide out of the dying boy's chest, and started my advance on Piper.

As I came towards them I continued on. "But you see, Lady Gaea made an offer. Grace and someone else die, you get to live. Annabeth there was no way in hell I was turning that down."

All but Piper were staring at me in horror. In stead Piper was running towards me with _Katropis_ drawn. Leo realized what she was about to do and reached out to grab her, but with no luck, Piper was out of reach. I smiled as the foolish daughter of Aphrodite proved how predictable she was, and charged me, determined to kill the one that killed her little crush. "Bring it Beauty Queen," I teased as I raised Riptide like bat, and ready my self to swing for her head.

She was only a few steps away: three, two, one. I swung Riptide with all my might waiting for it to contact with skin, but at the last second Piper slid like she was going for home base. As she passed right under my blade, and she lifted her own dagger, leaving a ragged cut right below my arm.

I took a sharp intake of breath, and turned to see Piper kneeling over her ex-boyfriend. "Jason, c'mon don't give up on me," she begged her voice practically dripping in charm-speak, "You're not dying, not tonight." She looked over at her shoulder and screamed at the others. "What are you waiting for!? Get the medical supplies!" Hazel snapped out of her daze, nodded, and ran back towards the ship.

Jason stared up at Piper with blood draining from his mouth. You could already see his eyes going dim just like I wanted, but he smiled up at Piper anyway. "Pipes, you're okay," he choked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," she said choking on tears, "And you're going to be just fine too."

I rolled my eyes. "Please Piper there's no way he can make it through this even with your charm speak begging him to stay," I said, "Even you can't defy nature." She ignored me, and continued to beg Jason to stay awake. Did she not realize that he had lost too much blood at this point?

I was ready to just end this fiasco now, and kill the girl, when a wrench pegged me in the back of the head. "Hey, _feo, _forget about us?" a voice teased from behind. I whipped around to find Frank with a spear, Leo on fire, and Annabeth with her dagger ready to charge.

I cocked my head to the side. "You too Annabeth?" I asked trying to mask the hurt, "You're siding with the Gods who got you killed?"

She shook her head, "No Percy," she said with no emotion what so ever, "I'm siding with the people who don't murder old friends who've done nothing wrong."

"Annabeth what part of 'doing this for us' don't you understand," I snapped, "I wouldn't be doing this if you didn't die!"

"Oh so you're blaming me for this, now are you!?" she screamed.

"No!" I yelled in frustration, "I just… Ugh! I'm just trying to keep you safe!"

Annabeth opened her mouth to give me the lecture of a life time when Leo cut her off. "Will you two stop arguing like an old married couple because you probably won't even be dating anymore in thirty minutes," he complained. Frank nodded in agreement.

I turned to the mechanic, and gave him the most murderous glare I could muster. "Valdez if you know what's good for you; you'd shut your mouth, and stay out of my way."

"I'm not going to do that," he said, "Last time I agreed not to do anything about this it ended with you running Jason through."

"What!?" Piper screamed, and looked up from Jason, who was still struggling to breathe. "Leo what do you mean!?"

"I mean I knew Percy was psychotic," he admitted. Seeing the shock on my face he laughed. "Yeah, Jackson, next time you don't want people to know about your murder plans, don't scream about them in your room. It's not sound proof."

"Are you saying that if you warned us we could have prevented Jason being run through!?" Piper screamed at him.

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "No Pipes, I'm not," he groaned, "I'm saying I promised Jason I wouldn't tell you guys because when Nico believed him he ended up dead. Besides me knowing about this didn't do diddly-squat for Jason!"

"Yeah well maybe if all of us knew we cou—" Piper started, but I cut her off.

"Enough. Can we please just get this over with? My side is killing me where Piper hit me, and I want some time with Annabeth." I said sounding bored.

"He's right," Annabeth said, "Jason's dying, and we can't do much about it with Gaea's puppet still walking around. I'll take care of him."

I felt as if a dagger was driven into my chest. Annabeth didn't even see me as Percy anymore. She thought I was a puppet, but I knew better. I wasn't Gaea's puppet; she was the Gods' puppet. "I'm not a puppet," I growled, "You all are the puppets."

"Dude," Leo smirked, "You sound like a two-year old. You know what maybe I can knock some good come backs into you." He started advance while flames licked up his arms, but he stopped when Annabeth held her arm out.

"Leo, I said I'll take care of him. You and Frank go help Piper out with Jason." was all she said. Leo stood there for a second considering this, but in the end he nodded and they both went skirted around me to Jason, who was worse by the second.

I turned to Annabeth and frowned. "Wise Girl just put the knife down," I begged, "We could be happy for the rest of our lives. Please, I'm not fighting you." To prove my point I retracted Riptide, and threw the pen off Olympus.

Annabeth gave me a stone cold glare. "Don't call me that Percy. How do I know you're not just going to kill Piper when Riptide comes back?" she questioned.

I couldn't help but smile a little. "I'm that predictable, huh?" I laughed. Annabeth gave a slight nod causing her beautiful curls to bounce. I let out a sigh and walked over to her.

I took cupped her face with my hands. "Then you should know there's no way I'm letting you die again," I whispered while absently stroking her cheek, "And I'm not going to apologize for it." I leaned down and kissed her. Hoping to prove that what I was doing was right, that we weren't meant to be separated.

When I pulled away Annabeth had tears in her eyes. "Percy, you may not be sorry," she sobbed, "But I am." Before I could ask what she meant there was a sharp pain where Piper had cut me. Annabeth had her dagger sticking in my side. She twisted blade tearing up my insides. Darkness crept into my vision as I fell to my knees. The last thing I heard was Annabeth sweet voice echoing in my head. "I love you Percy," was the last thing she ever said to me.


End file.
